Only You Can Save Me
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: Basically this is the episode Echo house with a difference. It's what I think I might have happened if Stiles met someone new and not Malia. My oc has her on mystery to be thrown into the mix. Stiles/ oc big time.
1. Chapter 1:back to you

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not teen wolf or it's amazing characters apart my oc Aylee

I am severely dyslexic so I'm sorry If there's grammar mistakes, missing words, misspelled words or anything like that

Just let me know what you think

Chapter 1: back to you

As he walked through the halls of Echo House otherwise known as Eichen House the mental health facility, Stiles began to regret his decision of his temporary incarnation. After seeing a patient hang himself using bed sheets in the hallway, he realised that he didn't belong here even if he was possessed by a Japanese creation and had Frontotemporal Dementia. Just before he got to his room he saw a glimpse of long brown curls as the a girl turned away from him and the doctor. Once Stiles got into his room that consisted of four blank walls, a bed, no curtains and no lamp.  
The next morning, he noticed a note had been slipped under his door during the night while he had been sitting on the bed staring out of the window. Stiles had been trying this new thing of not sleeping anymore since his nightmares had become his reality. He walked over over to the door and picked up the note, as he began to read it he noticed that the delicate twisty writing must that of female's or a very feminine guy. The note read:

_Dear Stiles_

_I know why you're here and what's inside of you. These people can't help you, they'll only make him come back faster and more angry. You need to leave like now!_

_A friend_

Stiles couldn't think straight, he didn't know if this was a joke by another patient or someone had somehow worked our what had been going on with him since the sacrifice and were seriously trying to warn him. Before he could process yet another mystery in the long line of the already pre-existing supernatural drama, a male orderly opened his room door

" Mr Stilinski, it's time for breakfast but first you have get changed" said the orderly gesturing to his current outfit

" you know what? I'm actually not that hungry" Stiles said with his usually amount of sarcasm as the note's warning still fresh in his mind

" fine we can't make you eat only advise you to which I do by the way but you still have to get changed" the orderly said nicely while still showing a slight humour

" why?" Stiles said not fully understanding the older man's reasoning

" well you cannot stay in your room all day, isolation isn't good for the mind and if you aren't going to eat anything then I can suggest a nice walk around the courtyard. Be ready in ten Mr Stilinski" he said about to walk away

" call me Stiles... I know what my file says but that's what everyone calls me, no one ever calls me by my real name actually not a lot of people know what it is" Stiles said knowing he was slightly rambling

" ok Stiles as long as you call me Dan" Dan said before leaving the room to allow Stiles to change into something more suitable to the Echo House dress code

Stiles took out a blue t-shirt and a pair of light grey sweats to wear as well as a pair of clean socks and underwear of his bag. Once he was dressed, he slipped his slippers back on and pulled a grey hoodie to wear before Dan came back. When he finally did, they began towards the courtyard while dan filled him in on the other patients

" and that's mary" Dan said while pointing out another patient as they went passed her

" let me guess Madeline" Stiles said carrying the religious related insanity problems that had been the latest part of their conversation

" actually no, she also believes she is Jesus you would be surprised by the amount of Jesuses that we get in here" Dan said as they entered the main part of the courtyard

" hey Dan...ummmm who is that?" He said as he caught a more detailed glimpse at the long curly haired brunette from last night in the hallway

" oh that's Aylee, she's one of our longest residents here. She's been here since she was eight" Dan told him as they watched her sketch something in her sketch pad while she sat on a small brick wall totally by herself

" what's her deal?" Stiles asked wanting to know more about this mysterious girl, there was something was about her that he couldn't figure out

" she's scared of people, I mean she completes freaks out every time anyone goes near her. At first it was just when someone touched her and the therapists thought it was about spreading germs but they worked out that it was more about touching the person that she feared than the germs. She complete isolates herself" Dan explained as Stiles began to notice that he was right that she isolated herself, there was no one any where near her

" why? What happened to her" he asked knowing by just looking at her eyes that she had a sad story to tell

" no one knows, she won't say anything other than that every time she does that she sees things like that person's past, present and future, you know kinda visions. One day she was a normal teenager then this happened. They suspect it was some kind of a mental breakdown" Dan told him wondering why he wanted to know so much about her

" I'll be right Dan" Stiles told him distracted as he began to head towards the girl that was to him a human mystery.

Aylee must have been 5 foot 1 with skin so pale that it could have the skin of Snow White, her long brown hair was so curly that even when she had it in plaits he could still tell that it was really curly. Although he could see a little bit of the stress and everything that now made him look crazy almost as if something was torturing her inside like it was him. When he approached her he could she see her physically flinch away from his presence

" Stiles... What do you want?" She asked her voice shaking as she spoke as she stopped drawing although she kept looking at her sketch pad like it was the most interesting thing in the world

" how...how do you know my name? Wait are you the one that sent me this note Aylee?" Stiles asked her as he sat down on the wall in front of her while he pulled out the note to show her

" if you got my note then why are you still here?" She said pointedly, putting her pencil and sketch pad down and finally forcing herself to look at him but she still avoided making eye contact with him

" I didn't know if it was a joke or not, seeing how you can't possible know the things that you state that you do in the note" he said hoping that if he pushed her enough she would tell him her deep dark secret that was obviously killing her

"... I see things like flashes of someone's memories usually when I touch someone but with you it happened when I saw you at the gate with your dad and Scott through my bedroom window" she said knowing he would think she was crazy but then again so was he

" I can't believe I'm going to ask this but what did you see?" Stiles asked knowing that there was obviously more supernatural creatures out there meets the eye

" I saw you and Scott in the woods looking for a body, Scott trying to kill you while he transformed, you and friends being trapped in your school by an... Alpha, you being paralysed by the...Kanima, some guy called Gerard coughing up black fluid, a whole pack of badass Alphas, the three fold sacrifices, you and Scott and Allison switching places with your parents in the sacrifices, your nightmares, the Nogitsune possessing you, the fact that your scans showed you have Frontotemporal Dementia. Want me to continue?"she explained hoping that none of that was common knowledge

" no! there's no way you can know any of that, what are you? Another banshee? A physic maybe?" He said more to himself than to her as he tried to work all of this out without the help for Scott or the others

" I'm not anything Stiles, I'm human with a slight mental health issue. I've warned you to leave so as far as I'm concerned my part is done" Aylee said as she picked up her things and began to walk away

" wait!" Stiles said trying to get her to stop walking by gently grabbing her arm, however as soon as he touched her arm she screamed out in pain like his touch actually burned her. Before he knew it there were nurses everywhere pushing him away form Aylee and not to the floor where he saw through the basement from one of his nightmares through a hole.

Later

After the incident with Aylee, Stiles knew that this was right place to get answers even if they weren't the ones he had expected or wanted to get. So far all he knew was that this girl had some kind of powers that allowed her to see into people's past by touching them except when it came to him because she only looked at him and saw so much. Also that his touch had physically caused her pain. All Stiles knew was that he had see her again if not just to make sure she was ok. Little did he know that he would be placed in the same group therapy with her and Ms Morrell, his old school counsellor and Deaton's sister.

" so last time we were talking about guilt and the effect that it has on us as well as other, Aylee would you like to continue what you were saying about how you felt guilty about what you did to your friends and family before you came here?" Ms Morrell asked politely while glancing towards Stiles every so often as if telling him something

" actually I said that I hoped they felt guilty for putting me in here and not listening to what i was saying to them and that I felt that the stress and everything that I did to them was caused by themselves" Aylee said with a bitter anger while staring at her knees that were pressed against her chest

" Aylee, we've discussed this before your family and friends were concerned about you. You started to write things that you claimed you had seen from other peoples past all over your bedroom walls. They were scared you were going to hurt someone or yourself" Ms Morrell said trying to reason with her while giving more information to Stiles

" but I didn't and now I won't cause the likely hood is that I'll be in here for the rest of my life. Why don't you leave me and talk to the new guy cause I know for a fact he must have a lot to feel guilty about?" She told her not caring anymore if she sounded crazy or not

" ok Stiles, any thoughts on guilt? What does it make you feel?" She asked wondering what his answer would be based on

" it makes me feel nervous" stiles said looking around the room then quickly avoiding the places where he saw the Nogitsune while rubbing his neck skittishly

" does anyone know what we call someone who doesn't feel any guilt?" She said reluctantly taking her eyes off Stiles to look at the whole group

" a sociopath" said another patient that Stiles remembered Dab saying his name was Oliver

"That's right Oliver, a sociopath is someone who feels no remorse for what they have done to...others..." She said trailing off the end of her sentence as she noticed the red jagged line on Stiles neck

" Dr Morrell, are you okay?" A patient asked noticing the Dr's strange behaviour

" yes I'm fine thank you Beth, however I am going to have cut this session short for today. Stiles can I see you in my office,NOW!" She said gathering her things and leaving the group

Stiles didn't know what was going on but something told him that her being Deaton's sister and a Druid emissary that it wasn't about his lack of discussion in group therapy. He knew it must be supernatural related or more specifically Nogitsune related.

"I need you to lift your top up so I can examine your back and neck" she said as soon as he closed the door and they were alone

" well that's defiantly a new one" he said trying to lighten the already tense mood while she gently examined and look at his back and neck

" you have what's called a Lichtenberg figure, it's what happens to people who are struck by lightening. I suspect that it's a side effect of the wolf lichen that my brother injected you with being in your system. Once those marks fade away and they will, the Nogitsune will come back more angry than before" she informed him with the careful balance of casual and urgency that she could use

"So what do we do when he comes back?"Stiles asked trying to form a plan in his head while trying to take in this new information

" you need to these, they're amphetamines which means that they will keep you from sleeping cause that's when you are most vulnerable therefore most likely to let him in. However they are temporary solution so when the Nogitsune takes control of you again I will use this" she soda handing him a bottle of pills with the amphetamines in them while holding a vial of something in her other hand

" that's Pancuronium Bromide, it causes respiroraty paralysis. It's what they use as the legal injection, you plan kill me to stop him why?" He said thinking or rather there was better solution other than becoming collateral damage

"I'm doing what I have always done Stiles, I am maintaining the balance " she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

Stiles gave her a look of pure disgust before walking out of the room to head to the nearest boys bathroom to take the amphetamines so that he could stay awake. He couldn't believe that Ms Morrell, the woman who was willing to kill him in order to destroy the wanted creature inside of him, was related to Dr Deaton, the man who was always helping them save themselves and others. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the stream coming from one of the showers that was filling the room. Once he took the pills, he looked in the mirror to see a figure with long brown hair.

" oh my god... I'm ...I'm sorry, I didn't realise that anyone was in here let alone that it was you. I swear i didn't see anything " Stiles said realising that he was stumbling over his words as he began to wonder of he had walk into the right bathroom while trying not to look at her naked body

" it's fine and don't worry you're in the right bathroom, it's just that showers in the girls bathroom are awful but the ones in here are warmer and have a better water pressure. Plus no one ever comes in here" she said carrying on with her shower as if he weren't there

" I'm sorry, I guess someone forgot to tell the new guy. Wait... How did you know what I was thinking? Can you read my thoughts?" He said as a thought occurred to him once he processed what she said

" no I'm not a mind reading and I already told you I'm not physic,... Now you're staring" she said walking towards him as she wrapped a towel around herself

" I actually wanted to talk you about what happened earlier, has anything ever happened like that before? Are you okay? Did you see anything?" He said hoping he hadn't just scared her away with his twenty questions

" like I said before stiles, usually with people they need to touch me for me to see their memories and once the connection is broken the memories stop,it's never hurt like that before but then again I didn't need to touch you to see your memories all I did was look at you. Yeah I saw something" she said getting quieter at the end still not used to talking so opening about the thing she saw

" what did you see, Aylee?" He asked her softly, knowing this stuff was hard for her to talk about since it was the one thing she feared more than anything else

" I saw you in a basement of some kind tied to a chair while yelling at him, the Nogitsune, to let her go and he was yelling at you let him in. I didn't see who she was, this is all a first for me I've never seen anything other than the past Stiles" she said walking over to him once she put her top on

" no you did good Aylee, thanks. This just means I need to get into the basement down stairs more than before, there's something about this place and the Nogitsune" he said trying to work everything out aloud

" you can't get down there, it's locked and no one has a key not even Brunski the head orderly. Believe me I've tried, I thought it might have been a way out of here" she explained once she saw the look on his face

" ok is there any other ways down there that you know of? It could lead me some answer because everything leads back to that basement" he said trying to stress his reasons to her

" theres one and it would mean we would have to go through the closed unit, where they keep the really insane ones" she said walking past him and out of the door knowing he would follow her

They went through the closed unit where there was a secret door that lead to a a hidden passage that Aylee had stated lead to the basement. Stiles went first so that he could take the hit if anything happened to them and that she could escape or at least prepare herself for the worse. Once they were in the basement, Stiles notices the symbol in the wall that was made during his nightmare by the Nogitsune. He goes closer and begins to touch it as a way of checking it out some more.

" what does it mean?" Aylee asked getting more and more curious by the minute by this strange boy

" it's a Japanese symbol, it means 'self'" he said gently as she also crouched lower so she was closer to the symbol and to him

" tell me more" she said already knowing half of the story and that everyone had a story whether they liked it or not

" you may not like me if you knew more" he said showing the fact he was ashamed of the things the Nogitsune had done while in possession of his body, even if it was him who had dome those things

" you're forgetting that I'm a girl who has seen people memories, including yours Stiles. I promise I won't judge you" she said trying to reassure him that he could trust her with his secrets

Stiles began to tell her everything that had happened since the sacrifice had occurred including how he had felt which is something that no one knew including Scott. While he told her everything they began to pull over some of the boxes that they had found over to an old couch so that they could look through them. Aylee took out some pictures that she had just found in a box in front of her, in one of them was a picture of a man strapped to chair still awake as several doctors surrounded him and they drilled holes into his head

" it's called trephination, it's where they would drill holes into patients heads. It was used to treat depression and other mental ailments, they used other unnecessary and extreme treatments" he said taking the picture from her, he could tell that it was upsetting her

" like electro shock therapy, ice baths and what do you know? This place even had the whole padded cell and straight jacket thing going on. They documented everything" she said showing him the other pictures she had found in horror

" urgghh, there's nothing here" he said in frustration as he threw yet another folder away, he began to show the show the stress, panic and worry by tapping his leg and leaning his head on his clasped hands

" Stiles don't worry we'll find something, I promise" she said knowing that she would do anything that would save him, although she had only him for a day she already felt a strong connection with him

" can you do me a favour and check the lines on my back? Are they fading?" He asked her as he pulled his top up exposing his back and neck to her

" yeah they're almost completely gone... I'm guessing that's not a bad thing" she said once he had nodded slight, she then helped him put his top down where she hand brushed against his skin. Both of them suddenly felt a burst of electricity pulse through their bodies at the others touch, ended once Aylee took her hand away

" ohh my... Did you feel that too?" Stiles asked already knowing by the look on her face that she did, he slowly went to grab her hand as soon as he touched her skin they felt that same burst of electricity

" yeah I defiantly feel that" she said as they watched they're hands raise up so that they were finger tip to finger tip and palm to Palm then even ally their hands were clasped together

Stiles and Aylee both looked at each other knowing something was about to happen when Aylee suddenly leaned forward and passionately kissed him, the kiss felt it like it was most right thing in the world and that it had last hours or days rather than minutes. Aylee even ally pulled away to see his reaction.

" was that your first kiss?" He whispered remembering that Dan had told him that she had been in this place since she was eight

" yeah" she whispered back knowing that she didn't need to feel embarrassed about that, with Stiles everything was out in the open

" was it okay?" He asked back still whispering suddenly wondering whether or not it was a disappoint to her or not

" yeah" she said again smiling that smile that was so rare but was able to completely light up her face and expose both the person she had been and the person she had become

" do you want to try it again?" He asked needing to feel that sense of connection that he had only felt with her and no one else not even when he kissed Lydia

Instead of answering, she just leaned forward slight as Stiles soon realised her answer and leaned in to meet her lips as they crashed into his. This time the kiss was passionate but there was more of a desperate need that wasn't there before. Stiles hand wondered all over her body trying to touch every part of her at once as if she was suddenly going to disappear. Where as Aylee allowed her hands to roam and gently tug at his hair but also allowing to trail down to his neck. Stiles gently and slowly pushed Aylee back at the same time that she began to fall backwards pulling him with her, he let his hand trail up from her knee and back again. Aylee gently pushed them up so that they were sitting up again, she pulled away after gently tugging the neckline on his tops. Stiles tried to find her lips again before opening his eyes

" there's something else I want to try" she whispered since they were inches away from each other, she decided to go with her gut feeling something she never done

" something else?" He repeated while coping her whispered tones

he pulled back slightly as she began to take off her top exposing her body as well as her light green lace bra, for a while they just looked at each other for Aylee she was trying to work out his reaction hoping he wouldn't reject her and for Stiles he was trying to work out if it would mean that he didn't respect her as much if he didn't wait. Soon they both forgot about their worries as they leaned into kiss again, this time she let her hand go towards his hair as he went for her leg. They both leaned back so that Aylee was lying as Stiles hitched her leg up slightly, he pulled back a bit to allow her to get herself comfortable but was soon they were back for a short kiss before they both just looked at each other trying to take it all in. Aylee couldn't help but give Stiles a big bright smile while he gave a small smile and bit his bottom lip as he gently stroked and held on her face, not quite believing this was happening. Soon he leaned back then after a kiss or two he began to focus on her neck by gently covering it with kissing overwhelming her with desire. As he went back to kissing her lips, he took both of her hands in his and clasped them together and he lifted them up to lie next to their heads effectually pinning her to the couch.

A little while later

After they finished and dressed again, they settled into each other and began to cuddle into each other. Stiles was propped on one elbow behind Aylee so that her back was touching his chest, he had one hand draped over her waist, the other wrapped over Aylee so that they're hands were once again clasped and Stiles was gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Where as Aylee was lying down holding onto one of his arms while tracing the details of to with her fingers, she had been so relaxed and causal while touching someone for so long that it was still all new to her. They looked at each other for a moment with such love and affection, just happy to be close to one other. It was enough to forget all their worries and fears. Once they looked away, beginning to look back on what just happened between them, Aylee's eyes fall on the Japanese symbol on the wall when she noticed something weird about it that she hadn't seen before.

" Stiles! Look!...do you hear that? " She said getting up as Stiles followed where she was looking then went with her to find out what she had seen as she began to tap on the wall making the discovery that it was hollow

" wait a mintue... Aylee stand back" he said picking up a pipe that was lying around as he began to hit the wall repeatedly till he smashed a big enough of a hole for both of them to see what was inside

" oh my god, these guys should really think about cleaning this place every so often" she said trying to distract herself from the dead body that they has just found

" Aylee, you know who this is right? I mean you recognise him from the flashes you got from me right?" He said trying to keep his voice from shaking but so far failing

" yeah it's the Nogitsune, do you think it means that he was a patient here? Do you wan to touch him and see if I can get anything from him?" She said checking all of the pockets on the body

" no i don't think it will work he doesn't have a brain anymore and I don't want you to get hurt. he must have, otherwise how did he get in here" he said checking if there was another usefully on the floor

" stiles, do you recognise anyone in this picture?" She said knowing that he would, as she handed him a picture that she had found in the body's pocket

" yeah one of them, I have to get this to Scott..." He said before he suddenly felt an intense buzzing feeling in his side that cause him to fall to the wall, he turned to the side and saw that the same had happened to Aylee as he heard a small cry coming from her as she went down

" you would be surprised what orderlies leave lying around the place like Brunski leaving his stun gun carelessly lying around or his haldol" Oliver said before injecting Aylee in the leg with it, knocking her out cold

" Oliver, what are you doing?" Stiles asked his voice matching his body by shaking from the electricity buzzing through his muscles

" I'm going to let all of the evil spirits out Stiles" he said pick up the electric drill and pressing the on button

The next thing Stiles knows he's strapped to a chair just like Aylee said he would be, only this time he knew exactly who the her he talked about was and why he said it.

" Oliver stop this... Stop...OLIVER STOP" Stiles repeated as Oliver got closer to his head with the drill after he coughed up blood and a dead dragonfly

" no, start with her" a rough voice that Stiles now knew all too well said to Oliver

" you! You did this? You got into his head!" Stiles said now seeing where the Nogitsune was hiding, he wondered how he hadn't see this coming

" every Dracula needs a Renfield" the Nogitsune told him showing him how much a human life really meant to him, at the same time Stiles saw Oliver beginning to strap an Aylee to a chair just as she began to come around

" just let her go" he said her getting hurt was the last thing he wanted to happen, he knew at that moment he would do anything to prevent that from happening

" let me in...Stiles do you want her to leave her alive? Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place" the Nogitsune said baiting him with something he knew Stiles wanted

" just let her go please" Stiles begged as tears began to form in his eye as he watched Oliver continue to fasten the restrains on to her wrists and ankles

It began to become a shouting match between Stiles and the Nogitsune as Stiles shouted at him to let Aylee go and the Nogitsune shouted at him to let him in and that it was the only way to save her. All the while Oliver had pressed the on button to the drill on and began to slowing draw it closer to Aylee's head. At that moment Stiles knew exactly what he had to do as he relaxed his body and let all the fight out of him as he fell asleep and allowed the Nogitsune to take over.

" Oliver stop" the Nogitsune in Stiles body demanded as he broke free from the restraints and slowly walked towards Oliver and took the drill of him and firmly hit him with it causing him to knock Oliver out

" Stiles, help me" Aylee weakly said as Stiles turned to walk away from her, leaving her alone in the basement tied to the chair

The next day

Aylee had woken up to discover an orderly had found her in the basement tied to the chair with Oliver on the floor, they figured that Stiles had tortured them to discover a way out and had escaped and since Oliver couldn't remember what happened only she knew the truth or at least half of it. She return her room to back her things and got changed into one of her outfits that there were used for going on trips and packed her things up. She then signed herself out, just as Ms Morrell caught up to her

" do you know where you're going?" She asked losing all pretence of not knowing who she was or that Aylee didn't know what she was

" no but I know who I am looking for" she said without stopping or slowing down

" Scott Mcall, I know where you can find him" she told Aylee, handing her a small piece of paper with a few address on it

Soon she was walking out of the gate, more determined than ever to find and save Stiles no matter what it costed her.

An- Aylees outfits- www. polyvore cgi/collection?id=3400279 ( without the spaces)


	2. Chapter 2: penny lane

Wow guys thank so much for all review, followings and favourites. They have encouraged and inspired me so keep them coming

Also I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested then let me know

Chapter 2: penny lane

Aylee soon arrive at what appeared to be a warehouse of some kind, although according to the piece of paper in her hand it was a vets. Aylee adjusted her bags on her shoulders as she heading inside the building, ignoring the fact every part of her told her not to do this. As she opened the door she heard a bell as well as several voices whispering in the back room. the bell seemed to alert a middle aged black man in a white coat, she recognised him almost immediately from Stiles memories.

" hello, can I help you?" Dr Deaton asked Aylee, doubting that she was just another new client due to ths fact there was something different about her and the lack of a animal

" yeah I guess you can say that, Deaton. Dr Morrell said I could find Scott McCall here, I'm ermm... friend of Stiles" she said unsure of what her and Stiles actually were since they were both attacked before they could have that conversation

" you should come into the back room and meet the others" he said showing her the way to examining room where the gang were gathered discussing what was written in the scroll Aylee followed him into a room where Scott, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Ethan and Aidan were gathered around the examining table looking at several different types of papers. They stopped talking and look at Aylee with a mixture of suspicion and amazement

" who are you? Cause I've been Stiles best friend since birth pretty much and I've never even heard of you. Also why did you call Ms Morrell doctor?" Scott asked her not even hiding the fact he was able to hear the previous conversation

" I met him recently at Eichen house and Dr Morrell was our therapist there, she also sent me here since I was looking for you Scott. I need your help" she said knowing more about him than he thought she knew was defiantly an advantage

" so you were in the nut house? I guess it wasn't for 72 hours like Stiles" Ethan said bluntly and without tact

" wow you are exactly what I saw, and to answer your question yes I was in the mental health centre and have been since I was eight" she said forgetting that her abilities weren't exactly common knowledge

" you said you needed my help, what with?" Scott said wondering she wanted, he knew there was something about her, he could tell from her whole pretence and the smell of her blood was different

" the Nogitsune has took control over Stiles again, long story short he let him in in order to save me" she said ignoring their looks of shock and dismay at what she knew "

how do you what a Nogitsune is? I doubt Stiles told you cause he doesn't like to talk about it" Lydia said defensively, not want this girl to think that she and Stiles were anything other than friends, not so secretly jealous

" do you really want to waste time in order for me to tell how I know what a Nogitsune is or that I know that werewolves are real and that Scott, Aidan, Ethan, Isaac, Derek and creepy Peter are werewolves. That Alison there is a hunter and sweet little Lydia is a banshee, Kira is a Kitsune" she said getting straight to the point as her fiery side began to show

" how do you know any of that? And what did you mean before when you said you saw Ethan?" Aidan asked getting ready to pounce at the drop of a hat

" she saw it Stiles's memories, she's a seer and very powerful on at that" Deaton said reentering the room after leaving to call his sister

" a seer? Like with magic crystal ball? " She asked in disbelief, there was no way her weird thing had a name other than crazy

" we'll discuss it another time, in the meanwhile Scott you can trust her and in order to find Stiles you are going to need her" he said knowing that if she tapped into her powers she could do so much more than she could already

" ok fine, tell us everything that happened while Stiles was at Eichen house" Scott told her as Aylee set her bags down She began to explain everything that had happened the day before, leaving out all of the glory details about her and Stiles. Eventually getting to the bit about finding the Nogitsune's body along with the picture and how Stiles had recognised someone from it. Finally ending with how she and Stiles were attacked and how he was forced to let him in.

" wow a lot happens in the day in the life of Stiles Stilinski, are you okay?" Alison asked gently touching her hand before either Aylee or Deaton could stop her

Suddenly Aylee felt the familiar rush as she began to see flashes of Alison's past such as get discovering the family secret, her mothers death, her training as a young girl, Alison and Scott together kissing each other which soon lead to more. Alison soon took her hand away once she noticed that there was something going on with Aylee. Once the connection broke, Aylee felt drained slightly slumped against the table for support.

" I should have warned you not to touch me" Aylee said weakly as Deaton began to whip up a herbal remedy to help her

" when you touch a seer, especially one this young, they see into your past meaning all of your memories till the connection is broken. It's kinda the full moon taking effect all the time on a werewolf with no control. Boys can you help me getting onto the table so I can treat her?" he asked Scott and Aidan who gently helped onto the vets examining table

" they usually don't physically affect me but lately they have been all out of whack. Anyways back to Stiles I think I should ask his dad to up his security measurements on all big events you know where the Nogitsune could cause the most pain" she said not liking the fact that Stiles had been temporary put aside due to her

" that's a good idea and Alison, Lydia and Ethan should come up with a plan to get your dad and Derek out of jail. We could really use their help and experience" scott said as they all began to leave to begin their tasks

" I don't think so little miss, you are too weak to go anywhere but also I think we can something else to help them find Stiles" Deaton said to her sitting her back down onto the table " that wasn't just herbal tea was it?" She asked getting herself comfortable for what ever was going to happen

" no it wasn't, I know what about your connection with Stiles and how your powers changed once he touched you. So I want to use that connection to find what they are planning also Dr Morrell is bringing over some of the Nogitsune's things you found in the basement

" use it how? I have no idea how any of this actually works. It's only ever happened when someone touches me" Aylee said panicking, she was beginning to feel like a test subject again

Before Deaton could reply with the answers she so desperately needed or wanted, the bell at the door went off signalling that someone had entered the vets. Deaton motioned for her to be quite as he went out to see who was outside, Aylee thought maybe it was dr Morrell or maybe even Stiles. When she began to hear yelling she slowly slipped off the examining table and went to investigate. The closer she got the more of the conversation she could here.

" are you telling that my sister, who trusted you more anyone else in the world,didn't consult you before she took my daughter away me and hid her?" The younger man yelled Deaton angrily

" she had her reasons to do what she did, peter" he replied rather calmly

" that's the thing I don't remember her reasons or even what she did" Peter said trying to get his point cross without losing his tempter which was a very real possibility

" she's took you memories, Peter. Talia knew that if she died the all of her secret would die with her including the ones she took from others, there's no way to get them back" Deaton said knowing more than he was going let on

" maybe I can help you with your memory issues" Aylee said innocently coming out of the shadows that both of them would become more aware that they were not alone

" and you would be who?... Or more importantly what?" Peter said becoming more intrigued in this unexpected teenager who smelled different yet almost familiar but he didn't know how

" Aylee Clarke or you know just Aylee, second names are for people with actual families and I'm a... Seer apparently or more common known as the local nut job" she said trying to use humour as a way to lighten to already tense mood

" Aylee, you have no idea who is this or what he has done in the past. Also you are still very new at this, who knows what this could do to your already weak body" Deaton said trying to talk her out this for her own safety as well as for his own reasons

" Deaton I'm thankful for the concern considering we only met twenty minutes ago but I came here to help, maybe I'm meant to help more than just Stiles. Just tell me what to do" she told becoming more serious and determined than she had in a long time

" ok if you insist, take his hand and allow your mind to freely wonder his which you can't fight it like I'm sure you have done in the past. And Peter, you have to think of the exactly thing that you want to find" Deaton directed them,allowing Peter to cross the mountain ash that lay at the bottom of the gate

Aylee tried to relax her body before taking Peter's outstretched hand, as soon as she touched his hand her vision became blurry with a mass of memories of a young boy playing in the woods chasing after his older sister, a young man covered in ash coughing up smoking. Soon it became more clearer as she began to see the same young man who must have been around 22 or 23 falling for a young woman as they went on romantic walks, hid their relationship from everyone around them, a secret wedding. As the memories progressed she saw that the young woman soon became pregnant with their first child which is when they began to tell people about them when no one would be able to stop them or keep them apart. She saw Peter at every scan holding her hand as they saw their baby girl grow and could her strong heartbeat. She saw the big bad wolf Peter picking out dresses, pink bunnies, little frilly skirts and tops for his little. He was a total different person, soon the young woman went into labour with their child where she had died due to a complicated birth and as a result the child was born surrounded in a ball of light. Completely distraught over his wife's death, he wouldn't leave the child till his sister Talia demand that he give the child to her as his alpha. She told him that this child was dangerous and must therefore be destroyed so she took away all his memories of the young woman and his child forcefully. Aylee let go once she was sure the memory had ended

" oh wow, you're family is screwed up" she said sitting down on the floor not caring what the other two thought, she felt very weak and a little sick "

what did you see?" Peter said impatiently waiting to hear exactly what she saw in his memories

" well you had wife that you were in love with and would have done anything for, include give your wolf hood. Anyway she become pregnant with your child and you were there for the whole thing, you know playing the whole supportive husband/the proud father role perfectly although Talia tired to warn you against having the baby." She told him leaving out the worst part

" then what? Why did she take my memories of all of this? And what happened to my daughter?" He demanded as Aylee began to stand up and ran to the nearest sink to empty the contents of her stomach

" can't you see that she had has enough, she did what you wanted so why are you still picking her. Here drink this, I promise it will help slightly although I'll make a stronger one once you've finished that" Deaton said handing her the cup from last time while rubbing her back to comfort her

" no I'm okay, he needs to know this whether you agree or not. Your wife died in child birth due a very complicated birth although your baby girl survived but Talia demanded that you have her over as your alpha and made your forget everything. I don't know what happened to the baby because you never knew but Talia wanted to' destroy' her" she said using quotation marks to show that it was in his sisters own words

" wow I never thought she able to do such as a cruel thing, let me guess she came to you with the child... My baby girl?" Peter asked Deaton slightly deflated and almost defeated

" yeah she did, Aylee's right Talia wanted to kill the child but I convinced her to allow me to take her to a safe place where she was put into the system and later adopted by a lovely family. I lost communication after that" he told him seeing no point in lying anymore

" you didn't happen to hear a name for both of them did you?" He asked Aylee gently showing the side of him that she saw after his wife died

" your wife's name was Katrina Georgieva, her family were originally from Bulgaria and you never name your daughter although you did call her 'мой красив момиче'" she said surprised that she could speak fluent Bulgarian even though she had never studied it

" it means 'my beautiful girl', thanks for helping Aylee despitewhat you must have seen in my head" he told her gratefully before leaving her and Deaton alone

After Deaton left to make some phone calls while Aylee began to rest on the examine table and soon fell asleep.

Once she was asleep it was as though she was transported to another world, physically she was in some kind of underground tunnel system that eventually lead to a small underground room. She noticed that her appearance had chanced since she now had on ashort while slightly laced dress which resembled that of a night gown, she also had no shoes on since she could feel the dry dirt between her toes and she also had ribbon in her hair. When she went into the room she saw Stiles chained to one of the walls.

" Aylee? What are you doing here? Please tell he didn't get you too!" Stiles said panicking as his mind went to the worst case, knowing her being here was not a good sign

" Stiles?! I have no idea where here isI fell asleep and appeared here and by he do you mean the Nogitsune?" She said slowing working that she was somehow in the part of Stiles's mind where the Nogitsune was keeping him prisoner

" yeah ever since we were attacked at Eichten House I've been here, please tell me you are safe. I couldn't stand if something happened to you" he said standing up so he could gently touch her face

" I'm safe, I actually left the Eichten House to find Scott and the others so I could you help and save you with my seery powers and all" she said trying to make him laughing slightly just to see that smile that she had began to fall for

" I told you, you weren't just a simple human. You're here for a reason you know that right?" He said trying to make her focus despite the fact he wanted nothing more ths to curl up with her

" yeah I know, I think it's to work out how save you by using this connection we have. I just need to work out how" she said trying to take it all in in fear of missing anything, however an eerie voice interrupted her train of thought

" everyone has it but no one can lose it, what it is?" The Nogitsune kept saying over and over till Aylee finally worked it out

" a shadow... I get it now and you are so going to lose, Stiles listen to me I will find you ok? O will always find you" she said reassuring him that she had this as she began to feel herself being pulled back Aylee slowly began to open her eyes, trying to adjust her new setting which seemed to be an unfamiliar house of some kind.

She could voices downstairs, although before she could further investigate she saw a note on the table next to the bed which read:

_Dear Aylee _

_There's some fresh clothes and toiletries in a bag by the bathroom door on the right hand side of the bed, feel free to use the shower and things. When you're finished come downstairs and you can get some food and stuff and we can talk too _

_Scott _

Aylee did exactly that, once she was done slipping the boots on she headed downstairs where she could smell something that assembled pancakes and bacon. She suddenly realised that she hadn't eaten in hours

" hey Scott, thanks for clothes and things. Although I have a question, how did I get here? Th

e thing I remember I was at Deaton animal clinic" she said trying to clear her memory " he called me and suggested I find somewhere for you to stay so you can stay here, my mom said you're welcome here" Scott said handing her plate filled with blueberry pancakes covered in syrup

" well thank you,I won't be staying long you know just long enough to find Stiles and make sure he's okay" she told him temporary forgetting her dream

" you guys wee more than just friends weren't you? His scent was all over you like in your hair, on your skin and when you talk about him your heart begins to race" he said trying to discreetly ask her if they had actually slept together

" yeah you could say that, ever since I met Stiles it was different I mean I could touch him without seeing his memories although we would this intense pulling feeling towards each other " she tried to explain to Stiles's best friend

" we'll find him, Kira and I found a way to kill the Nogitsune yesterday although it means stabbing Stiles with a knife so that's out" Scott told her while they began to eat

" I actually I think I might have found a way to beat the Nogitsune my own way" she told him slightly proud and excited

" oh really? What?" He asked wondering what she could come up with that they couldn't when she had only be involved for a two days

" long story short I had a dream where the Nogitsune gave me a riddle ' everyone has it and no one can lose it' meaning your shadow. A shadow can sometimes the darkness so what if I blast Stiles with bright and shiny memories rather than the dark and twisty memories the Nogitsune is filling him with now" she said waiting for his reaction

An/ I have tried to write the Bulgarian for the comment with peter, if it's not right then let me know and I'll change it. Also check my polyvore collection to see Aylee's new outfits


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Be broken

Hey guys, here another chapter for you hope you like. Please review or pm me to let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Also follow and favourite my story if you like it ( I have changed Scott's dad name to the correct one)

Chapter 3: Can't Be Broken

Scott and Aylee began to gather all the information on Nogitsunes, seers and the affects of memories. Anything that could possibly help them with the insane plan that Aylee had come up with as a result of her dream or whatever it was that she had while talking to Stiles and the Nogitsune. Scott had called the other including Deaton to inform them of their plan, most of them such as Deaton, Derek and Chris who were mostly like the ones who knew a lot about seers were totally against the plan. What they didn't know was that when Aylee had an idea in her head no matter how bad, she refused to let it go becoming the most stubborn and head strong girl there is. Whether they liked it or not, the whole dysfunctional gang came over to express their opinions, despite the fact that it was very late at night

" Scott, you said that you felt that still wanted and needed a mentor so here I am mentoring you and i am telling you that getting involved with a seer is a bad move" Derek said not realising that Aylee was in the kitchen getting everyone coffee and could here every word

" wow so you're Derek Hale, you know you're still the same tough, self righteous dick that I saw in Stiles and Allison's memories. Although unsurprisingly your uncle had a different view of you. Your coffee Scott" she said showing him that she was not one to be messed with while she began to hand out the cups

" my uncle let you touch him knowing what you are? Why would he do that?" He said not fully understand everything that was going on " he needed answers to question that died with your mother and I happened to be his only real option, what do you know about seers?" She asked wanted to know whyhe was so against her kind

" I only know what I've learned from stories and from what I read in the bestiary which is that they usually use their powers for evil, to cause pain or to exploit people" he said with disgust

" but you've never actually met one?"she asked slowly working out that these were opinions were based on the say so of other people

"No they are extremely rare to point of that they nearly have died out, I just know my mother who was the great fearless leader was terrified by them" he said taking a sip of his coffee

" anyways so I guess you're not a fan of the plan, Deaton what about you?" Scott asked once he saw the look on Aylee's that looked as if she was going to be sick after discovering something new

" I have to say I agree with Derek to extent, I'm not sure Aylee that you can or should use so much of your powers at once while they are still growing and taking such an negative effect on you like what happened before " he said trying to reason with her, he had to protect her no matter what it cost him

" I'm fine ok, this is something I have to do and that only I can do. If it means I get to save Stiles then I'd gladly die for him which might sound strange considering we only met like two days ago, blame it on our stupid connection" she said getting more and more worked up till Scott motioned for her to breathe as a way of controlling her motion without anyone seeing him

" your what?!" Lydia said not quite believing what she was hearing, there was no way that they could have possible made in any form of a connection int he short time they spent

" I knew you liked him, god how stupid am I?" Aidan said not meaning to say it front of everyone as it just slipped out

" ok by passing other people relationship stuff, what happened before?" Allison asked Deaton ignoring the looks that Lydia and Aidan were giving each other

" are you going to tell them or am I?" Deaton said giving her the choice to tell them herself

" it nothing ok? Nothing happened! So will you just let it go?" She begged him, the last thing she needed was for him to talk them all out of this plan which was their best option " after she had beenlooking at Peter's memories she became very weak, she was sick and then fell asleep for more than 12 hours" he informed them all so they knew exactly what they were letting do

" then I woke up, just fine ok? No damage done which means I'll be fine and we'll have Stiles back which is something we all want" she said trying to convince them that she could do this

" why do I feel like if we don't say yes to your plan you're going to go ahead of it anyway" Scott said slowly realising that Aylee was incredibly stubborn and head strong

" because I am, no matter what it costs. It's worth it if he's safe" she said knowing it sounded stupid to talk about someone this way when she had known him for a day at most

" well there's somethings we can do ensure that you will survive this like I make I have all the herbal remedies that I think will speed up the healing process slightly. Although she still is human, also you should get your mom and her medical experience involved Scott" Deaton told him wanting to take all the pro causation they could

" so we're actually going through her insane plan? Maybe I could use my banshee powers I mean we have a connection too" Lydia said trying throw into Aylee's face but it wasn't working

" I think we need more than just you're insanely high pitch scream, who wants to tell her that her connection with isn't as strong as mine because I kinda have things to do" she said heading to the door where she gather her cardigan, jacket and bag together

" I'm sorry, do you mean because we didn't have sec? Lydia said trying to get into all with her but Aylee refused to let it get the better of her " your connection is based on you being his anchor during the sacrifice, theirs is on a more deeper level

" Deaton informed still distracted with other thoughts " where are you going?" Chris asked noticing that she planned to leave and go out on her own without their protection

"I have to see Stiles's dad if I want to get enough good memories to bring him back or at least that's I'm thinking" she told him as she motioned to Scott that she had her phone on if he needed her then left

She began to walk down the families path that she had seen in Stiles memories from he used to walk home Scott's house. Suddenly she noticed a black suv pulling up next to her, she could see that in the driver seat was Chris argent and in the backseat was none other than Derek Hale. There was something about this unlikely duo that seemed to be after her whether it was the right reasons she had yet to find out. The car slowly stopped as a way of motioning to her to get inside so the three of them could discuss things, once she got into the passenger seat next to Chris she waited for one them to tell her what it was they to tell her before

" how in control of your powers are you?" Chris asked trying to ease into the conversation that neither of them wanted to have

" I'm not, at least not totally. They've been mutating lately I guess, ever since Stiles touched my arm at Echo House" she explained to them as she began to remember something that she had made a mental note to ask about

" so you created a plan to save someone's live based solely around your powers while you have no control or knowledge on they work? Brilliant idea" Derek said from his seat in the back, she could tell he wasn't one for hiding his emotions away

" if I didn't think I couldn't do Derek, i wouldn't have made the plan so trust me...do either of you know how a seers powers are activated?" She asked knowing that they both knew more than they were letting her believe

" each supernatural creature has a trigger of some sort to allow their supernatural side take over their human side" Chris explain while he drove to Stiles's house

" for a born werewolf it's puberty but for a bitten werewolf it's the bite that transforms them into a wolf" Derek informed her, both still skirting around the truth

" for a banshee like Lydia it was being bitten by an alpha werewolf like peter was at the time that triggered her powers" Chris said not knowing this was something that she already knew

" I know I saw that Peter's memories, it's what got me thinking that maybe a seers trigger or at least my trigger was when Stiles touched because it was the first time I saw the future and the first time I felt from someone's touch before" she said looking between the men to see their reactions to her confession

" I still can't believe my uncle let you see into his memories" Derek said expressing his disbelief as Chris began to slow down as they neared Stiles's house

" I was his best choice to find out about the memories that your mom took from, Derek I know you went close or anything but I think he might need you. The things I saw were enough to destroy a sane, normal guy" she said not wanting to say to much seeing as it wasn't his place or secret to tell

Finally they parked outside what she recognised as Stiles's childhood home, as she left the car and began to walk towards the front door, she felt funny that a place so new already felt like home. She realised what she was about to do, tell her father that she was his son's only way of survival. She knew that once she told the sheriff this that he would put all of his hope into her which to a former mental patient was a lot of unwelcome pressure. As Chris knocked on the door, she hid her self behind Derek and Chris not really knowing why but to her this felt like the right thing to do. A slightly disheveled older man came to do the door wearing a pair of old jeans, a grey tshirt and a plaid shirt, overall Aylee thought he just looked completely worn out as if he couldn't handle much more bad news.

" hey guys, come on in. I'm guessing this is the girl that you guys found" the sheriff said completely confusing everyone including Aylee who was beginning to panic whether she was safe or not. To her these people were still strangers

" umm yeah we found her on the streets, she looked like she needed help" Chris said playing knowing that there had to be some reason as they entered the living room and saw agent McCall and Melissa McCall. Suddenly it all made sense

" so you're the random mental patient temporary staying with my wife and teenage son" agent McCall said proving him to be exactly what she thought he was, a completely tool

" yeah that would be me, the crazy chick that just wants to sleep with your hormonal teenage son. Otherwise known as Aylee Clarke" she said slightly surprised by her response as was everyone else in the room

" ohhh I like you, I'm Melissa Scott's mom. Rafael I think we are beyond done here so if you wouldn't just you know leaving" she said sensing that three new arrivals had a lot to say that was limited to current company

" I'm told that's what he does best" Aylee said snidely before she could stop her, she had no idea where any of this was coming from. Nevertheless Scott's dad left without any other word

" what was that? I can already tell that that didn't from you" Derek said as she bean to get dizzy and swaying slightly

" actually it sounded like something Stiles would say, I miss it" the sheriff said say thinking about his missing son who was always getting into trouble

" hey you ok? Phil go and get her a glass of water" Melissa asked Stiles's dad as she began to examine the young girl to work out what was going on with her

" is it seer related? Maybe you're channeling Stiles or maybe he's calling on you mentally? Derek call Deaton ask him in general to find out more about seers and her connection with Stiles" Chris asked and demand as he tried his best to help Aylee while Derek did as he asked

" I don't know what it is, it's like I'm being pulling away from here and from my body which I know sounds insane" she says weakly trying to mentally to hold to the here and now

" don't fight ok? Just go with it and see where it takes you" Chris advised her as he watched the tension leave her body as she began to fall asleep as at what it looked like

Aylee found herself lying on the floor of a white sterile room that nothing but a tree stump in the middle of the room. On the top of tree stump was the Nogitsune and Stiles playing a game of chess, she began to move towards them as she did she realised that she was now wearing different clothes than before. She now wore a pair of beige pants, a floral bustier top and a pair of high heels something she never wore. She wondered why she always had a costume change when she came into this dream like world. They both seemed fixated on this game of chess, neither showing signs of being aware she was in the room. That was until the Nogitsune turned and look right at her, as if reminding her he was in charge.

" I'm so glad you could join us Seer, I've missed you so very much" Nogitsune said with all the tell tale signs of mockery and humour

" I bet you did but you didn't call me here or whatever is that needs to be to get me here, it was Stiles since I'm connected to him and not you" she said slowing her pace of walking as she came near the base of the tree stump

" we are one in the same now, I am Stiles and he is Nogitsune" he said in an all knowing voice, finally recalling a piece of his master plan to cause pain, chaos and stifle

" we both know that's not true otherwise I wouldn't be here. You're barking up the wrong tree if you're trying make lose my hope in save Stiles it's not going to work" she said becoming more confidant as it all began to become clear to Aylee "

why is that, all seeing one?" He said trying to bait her into showing any other emotion other the calm that enveloped her currently

" because I'm in his head and I know that he's still fighting you every step of the way which means there's a chance I can still save him. Stiles!" She yelled trying to get his attention, at the sound of his name his head snapped up to see Aylee standing there

" Aylee? You came?" He said in disbelieve as if this was another one of the Nogitsune's tricks, he quickly got up from his place on the tree stump and walked towards her

" of course I came, i didn't have much choice" she said trying use humour to disguise how much she had missed him as he gently touched her cheek as he moved a piece of hair out of her face

" come with me" he said as he took her hand began to pull her with him as they ran towards a door that Aylee noticed for the first time Stiles opened the door with ease and pulled her in with him, once inside she realised where they were.

They were back in the basement of Echo House, although it was slightly different somehow. It was as if Stiles had twisted it to make it more cosy and less of a creepy place of death. There was now a blanket draped over the couch, pillows on the couch and a few more windows.

" this is where I go to escape him, he can't come in here. It's the last thing I really remember but also... Well you know" he said blushing slightly, thinking back to that night before all of this started, pulling her to couch where they sat opposite her

"Yeah I know... Stiles why did you call me here or whatever it is you did?" She asked gently not wanting to ruin this sweet moment while he gently touched her face and leaned in for a long awaited kiss

" I had to warn to you, the Nogitsune wants to kill you. All I did was think about you and you just appeared" he explained, she could tell by the pained look on his face that it was true

"Kill me? Why?" She asked wanting to know if the Nogitsune knew of her plan to get rid of him

" I'm not sure, something about you being the reason that I'm still here. You're reason I'm still fighting" he said knowing there was other factors but she was the biggest and newest one

" you only have to fight for a little while longer ok? I have a plan that's going to save you, I just need to know where you are" she asked feeling herself being pulled back into her own mind

" I can't tell you or he'll know and move me ... But I can show you" he said after a moments thought, he gently moved closer to her and kissed her thinking of his location.

After a minute or two she deepened the kiss due to the fact that she just wanted to near him, touching him. When she pulled back she saw that was no longer in the enhanced basement of Echo House but back in the living room of Stiles's house. Rather than seeing Stiles looking back at her, she saw his dad, Melissa, Chris and Derek looking back at her with expressions of worry mixed with expressions of intrigued. She slowly sat up, beginning to feel a headache coming on

" are you okay? You kinda passed out?" Melissa asked as she checked her vitals and pupil response

" I'm fine, I have a headache but I guess that happens when you're pulled into someone else's mind" she said bracing herself for the amount of questions they were about to ask

" where did you go? I'm sorry I'm still new to this whole supernatural thing" Stiles's dad said not sure if he was using the right terminology, he didn't want to offend her

" I saw Stiles, he was the one calling on me or whatever. He wanted to me that the Nogitsune wants to kill me so he can fully take over Stiles's mind and body" she said getting up she so could get her jacket on, knowing she had to move fast

" isn't that more reason to not go through this plan of yours?" Chris asked thinking it was stupid of her to simply hand herself to someone who wanted her dead

" no it just wants me to do it more, anyways I know where he is. Stiles told or rather showed me" she said heading for the door, they all followed behind her as Melissa texted Scott to let him know what was going on

" how do you know it wasn't a trap or a trick? The Nogitsune is kinda fond of them"Derek pointed out, he had to find out what she knew about his uncle and why Peter made him promise to watch over her

"Because we were in a place in his mind that's safe, that's how he's been able to survive so long" she said heading towards Chris's car without really thinking, she was acting now pure instinct

" so where is he?"the sheriff asked as they all go into the car, not wanting to waste a minute

" underneath the old tree stump, the Nogitsune restored the tunnels after they were destroyed by you guys. It also has it's magic back" she told as she took out her phone to text Scott to tell everything she had learned

" are you sure you're ok? Deaton said that you might experience some side effects or be weakened afterwards" Melissa asked showing her maternal side for the young girl

" apart from a small headache I'm fine, did he say anything about me or my thing with Stiles?" She said trying to distract herself from the fear that was building up inside of her the closer they got

" no he said he was going to phone other emissaries to find what they know, all the information he has is just general supernatural information and warnings, nothing we can defiantly apply to you" Chris told as he pulled up to the entry to the woods, they saw that the others had already arrived and beginning to prepare for battle

" so what's the plan, seer girl?" Aidan asked once they had gotten out of the car and reached where they were all gathered together either chatting about other things or arming themselves preparing for the worse. Aylee noticed that Peter was there

" well not that I actually have one but I'm going in there alone because I'm sure the Nogitsune is expecting me to show up with an army filled with the weird and supernatural. It will be better if I can catch off guard as much as possible" she said trying to feel some confidence in what she was saying

" you want us to let you go alone in the lair of the thing that wants to kill you?" Peter said knowing that he owned a debt to Aylee, he though saving her life might make them even

" yes I do but that's not to say that you guys can't wait outside for me and listen in case things go wrong and I end up dead" she said taking a flashlight from Ethan who silently offered her it

" fine, but you're not going in there defenceless so here take this in case you need" Scott said handing her a small dagger which she tucked into one of her boots hoping it wasn't noticeable

Without another word she walked towards the tree stumped where she saw a small opening that lead to stairs of some kinda, once she was underneath the former tree she saw that there a tunnel of sorts. She decided to follow them to see where they go, she realised that they lead to room filled with harder mud to form the floor, ceiling and walls. In the middle of the room was Stiles although he seemed darker as if something was off, he looked as if of he had been waited for her. She walked further in the room so that they were face to face with only a little space between them

" why is it that it always comes down to you? Or people on your family? I mean of it's not you than that stupid Kira girl" the Nogitsune said in Stiles's body, she could tell he was trying to bait her so she decided to play along

" my family? What they have got to do this, I never knew them seeing as they both died before I was one" she said telling the truth, she had been in the foster system for as long as she could remember the longest she had stayed with a family was for 2 years before they sent her to Echo house

" they have everything to do it which is something that you'll find out when you realise out what you know already know, so why did you come here all alone?" he said pitying her, he knew that Stiles had told her that he wanted to kill her as well as where they were

" you know why, did you really think I'd let you take his mind and body? That any of us would let you do it ? Come on, you're smarter than that" she said as a thought suddenly occurred to her, however it was the most insane thing she had ever though which is saying something considering her current situation

_Stiles, if you can hear me I need to you fight him with everything you've got ok? When I tell you to_- she thought hoping that somehow they could send thoughts to each other

" true although you were a knew addition to the chess board, I don't think Stiles has a chess piece for the seer. You know we could work together, to get revenge on everyone who ever caused you pain" he said knowing that this was the way to win her over, by offering her something she had been dreaming of since she was in Echo House

" that does sound tempting, I mean my foster parents just left me there to rot and there's all of the doctors to experimented on me and the nurses who were awful to me. They left me for days strapped to the bed without food or water" she said hoping it sounded convinced as she got closer to him

"So what so you say? Are we a team?" The Nogitsune asked stretching his hand out towards so they could shake on it, not knowing that he was giving her a way in

_NOW STILES! NOW_- she screamed at him hoping that this would work or at least not kill them both in the process

Rather than speaking she simply nodded to him and took his hand, once they touched she automatically felt the same surge in power as before when she touch Stiles. This time she tried to think of all the happy thoughts she could pull from his memory, all of the ones from his childhood filled with days out with his mom and his dad before his mom had gotten seriously ill. The ones where he and Scott would spend the whole summer hanging out and listening in on his dads phone calls on case of something interesting happened. The ones since Scott had been bitten where they would spend all of their time working to together solving mysteries. The one from the short time they had spent together, she added her own thoughts about those particular memories. She could feel Stiles fighting for control of his own body and mine, she could feel the Nogitsune getting weaker. Soon she could almost feel them separating till Stiles flopped onto the floor, before she had time to make sure he was ok she noticed that the Nogitsune wrapped in all his bandaged glory standing behind her.

Without think she quickly fell to the floor so she could grab the dagger out of her boot and swiftly stabbed the Nogitsune straight in the heart, screaming with the amount of force that it took to actually stab him. Soon the Nogitsune disappointed as if he was made out of smoke, once he was once gone Aylee felt herself grow weak, she suddenly felt something dribble down from her as she touched it she realised that it was blood. The thing she saw was the room beginning to spin as she become surround with the darkness.

An- Aylees outfits- www. polyvore cgi/collection?id=3400279 ( without the spaces)


	4. Chapter 4: kiss me darling

Wow guys thank so much for all review, followings and favourites. They have encouraged and inspired me so keep them coming :) I decided not kill allison off but send her away

Also I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested

Chapter 4: kiss me darling

Aylee opened her eyes that suddenly felt as if they were made of stone, at first she was blinded by the bright lights that filled the room. She tried to move the piece of hair that had fallen onto her face, however she soon realised that her arms, feet and waist were restrained. Otherwise know to her as the five point restrains, something that she was all too familiar with from her stay at Eitchen House. She felt the panic rise up inside her as she continued to fight against the restraints, it wasn't long before she recognises her own voice beginning to scream out. It was only when she felt a hand touch her arm did she stop fighting, Aylee waited for the usual flash of the persons memories. However it never came, instead it was replaced by a calming feeling.

" shhh you're ok, Aylee. I promise you're going ok" Stiles told her over and over again as he began to stroke her hair gently

" Stiles?! What's going on? Where am I and am I restrained?" She demanded fearing that her worst nightmare had come true

" you're in hospital and the restraints are a compromise. It was either them or you were going to go back to Echo house and I couldn't let that happen" Stiles said releasing her from the restrains, not really know if he was allowed to or not

" the hospital? What happened Stiles? The last I remember is the car ride to the woods to save you from the Nogitsune" she said trying to clear the fog from her head as she slowly sat up

" yeah and you did save me... But you used too much power and it drained you till the point that you passed out" he told her as he positioned himself sitting on her bed facing her

" I knew it was a possibility when I went through with it Stiles. To me it was worth it I mean who's going to miss the crazy girl? So how long was I out for?" She asked trying lighten the mood between them

" hey I would miss the crazy girl ok? How do you not know that you are so much more than that to me? And to answer your other question I've been Nogitsune free for three days" he told her as he watched her expression change to one of shock

" wow so tell me what's been going on while I've been in a deep slumber? Start with why it says on my chart Melissa McCall under parent/ carer plus why your dad and her are my emergency contacts" she said reading her chart which was at the bottom of her bed, she wanted to see what the official diagnostic was

"Well technically you're still in the foster system as one of the high risk foster kids since you've been in a mental institution for nine years, they wanted to put you back in there when you came here. I know how you feel about that place and honestly you don't belong there because you're not crazy just supernatural, anyways for like a day and half we tried coming with all sorts of plan and then finally we decided that Scott's mom would foster you" he told her trying to summarise everything that happened the best that he could, these days were a little hazy to him since he was still adjusting to just being him and not the Nogitsune

" why her? Not that I mind, I mean there's worse place to be" she said remembering some of the worse home she had lived in, once where she would be beaten or become a slave

" well she's already a foster mom to Isaac plus her and dad didn't think it was such a good idea making us foster siblings, otherwise it could get a little incest like. I mean I know that forbidden love can be good for a relationship but not that kind" he told her as he took her and began to gently stroking it, hoping it show her what he was feeling

" ok... I need to know one thing then because the foster system people could come to me at moment now and ask me if I want stay here with them, do you trust them?" She asked him knowing that he would reassure her

" yeah I do, Melissa has always like a mother to me since mine well you know and scott is my brother from another mother. They are good people Aylee ok? You're safe" he told her as he motioned for her to move over so he could sit next to her, he put an arm around which she soon leaned into

" so if it's a three bedroom house and Isaac is in the guest bedroom then where will I be?" She said as a thought just occurred to her as she thought about the amount of she had slept on someone's couch or floor

" well that's the cool thing, they're converting the attic into another bedroom for you. Plus Melissa has already registered into beacon hills high so you'll be going to school with all of us, apart from Allison. Oh you should know that Lydia and Kira are away shopping for clothes and stuff like that for you" he said not knowing she would react to the last piece of information, he didn't think this would be a big deal to her but still one of thing Lydia taught him was that a girl's style was part of her identity

" oh god what are the chances that Lydia won't go mental and by me lots of high heels and short skirts...wait did you says allison wouldn't be going to school?" She said as if it just clicked what he had told her

" Allison's dad decided that while she is a hunter, this place is far to dangerous for her so he sent to live with some relatives in France" he said fixing the blankets so he was under them too

" how's Scott dealing with her leaving?' She said knowing from Allison's and his memories that whether they were together or not they were still important to each other " he's hold up in his room, probably crying over the old pictures of the two of then together. I'm planning on cheering him tonight" he said hoping that she would be ok with this " let's just hope it won't be like last time" Scott said standing at the door with what appeared to be a bag of clothes for Aylee , his eyes and cheeks were all red and puffy. You could tell he had spent crying, even his unkept clothes could talk you that

" hey Scott how are you doing with everything?' Aylee asked motioning for him to come further into the room so he could join them more. She felt bad for him, he had lost his first and currently only love, although she didn't actually know what that felt like she could imagine

" I'm ok, getting there but hey I'm not the one in the hospital bed now am I? The important question is that how you feeling? We were all terrified that you were seriously hurt or worse, especially since Deaton could not actually tell us what happened or how to fix you" he explained to her as he looked through the different cards and flower cards that we lined up near the window, it was the first time Aylee actually noticed them

" hence why I'm being treated by humans, also that I'm technically still human although with supernatural like abilities. Stiles can you do me a favour? Can you go and find a nurse to see when I can leave this awful place" she said using this as an excuse to be alone with scott but she also really wanted to know she begin her new normal life or as normal as you could be when you're a seer

" sure thing babe, I get it you rightfully hate hospitals after Eitchen House and everything you went through... I looked through your file which I temporary borrow from their filing system" he said after she gave him a look that told him that should tell her the truth before things got ugly

" like when you 'temporary borrowed' the heart monitoring equipment and coach's phone that time when you help control the shift" he said laughing at the memory when things were slightly easier and less complicated, Stiles gave him a look before kissing Aylee on the head and leaving to find a nurse

" so there's something you should know? I didn't get a chance to tell you before with everything that happened" she said getting out of bed with the help of Scott so she could gather her things to take a shower so she could look half way presentable for any future visitors

" ok... But you know that can talk to me about stuff right? I mean you're technically my foster sister now which is good because I see you as a sister now" he said supporting her as she propped her self a chair as she went through the bag of clothes and stuff trying to look for pajamas, a toiletry bag and brush for her hair

" yeah I guess we are...anyway Peter asked me to go into his memories to find the ones that Talia had taken from him, he was married to this woman named Katrina Georgieva and they had a baby" she said avoid eye contact with him, this is something she had allowed to stir away in her mind but never actually said aloud till now

" oh wow... So Peter's a dad? Do you know what happened to the baby or this Katrina?" He asked not understanding her reaction or mood or why it seemed to be affected her so much

" Katrina died in child birth and Talia gave the baby to Deaton who put her into the system, he said she was adopted by a family then he ummm lost communication with the family. Talia wanted to kill the baby" she told him getting quieter and quieter

" ok so I'll look into to this so more ok? Without letting Peter and Deaton know what I'm doing, you want to tell me why this is affecting you so much?" He asked not wanting to push her

" not yet, not till I know whether I'm right or not... Hey did you find out when I can leave this place or do I have to escape? I mean I have experience in that particular area" she said switch to her previous attitude and mood as if she had never told scott

" yeah they said that you could leave as soon as the doctor had finished with rounds, he's going to come and see you then discharge you hopefully" he told noticing that something was different between them

" thanks ... I'm going to go for a shower" she said gather her things and heading into the small bathroom

By the time she was finished in the bathroom and had re entered the hospital room both boys were gone and in their place was two notes. One was hidden away in her bag, the other was lying on her pillow so she picked up the one in the bag and walked over to sit on already made hospital bed to began to read them. The one from the bag was from Scott, it said:

_Aylee _

_I didn't get the chance to tell you that my mom is on shift today so she'll probably take you home when her shift is done since you'll probably be discharged at the same time. Also she put a new phone in your bag, it's to place that disposable phone you have that I bet you weren't meant to have in Eitchen House. Plus your own set of keys to the house _

_P.s don't think our conversation is over, we'll talk about it later _

_Scott _

She really didn't to discuss her suspicions, she knew some of the awful things Peter had done in the past and to be anyway connected to that seemed wrong to her. She still couldn't believe that all of a sudden she was out of the nut house and moving in with what seemed to a happy but slightly dysfunctional family where she would live a some what normal life. She decided to read Stiles's letter, hoping it would cheer her up. It read:

_Aylee _

_Scott convinced me to let you have some time to yourself before you come home so I'm going to go and help the guys finish your room so that it's finished by the time you come, if you need me my number is already programmed into your new phone. I didn't want to say anything while scott was around but I think we need to have that talk that we didn't get to have so maybe later tonight we can talk?_

_ Call you later _

_Love Stiles x_

She couldn't help but smile at the way he said love Stiles, she knew it wasn't something he would just casually write for the sake of it. She decided that in order kill time before her doctor came to see her, she would try and get some sleep before she was sure would be an eventful night. It was hours later that she felt someone gently shaking her awake and calling her name. She was opened her to see the sweet soft face of Melissa McCall looking back at her, she tried to sit, feeling slightly more weaker than she did before

" you okay sweetie? You look at little stiff" she said her voice fully of concern for the young girl who had already hadn't hard live, it was more than just being a touch hand in life

" yeah I'm fine, I just think lying so still for a long time has finally caught up with me but I'll be much better when I get home which would when exactly?" She said not bothering to hide her anxiety over being in a hospital, her previous experience of them hadn't really a good one

" now, I got the doctor to agree to discharge on the fact that if your condition got worse then I would be able to treat you or would bring you in, although we both that would be the last time I would do" she told trying to reassure her worried expression

" thanks Melissa, I really do appreciate everything that you're doing for me. I know it couldn't be an easy thing to do, allowing a ex mental asylum patient into your home where not one but teen boys love more so when one of them so you're son" she said hating everything that place did to her, intention or not

" first of all, you're not and have been a victim of mental illness or mental health issues ok? The reason you where in there was because you eight years old when you're powers first started to appearing. What else is an eight year old meant to other than tell her foster parents about her growing concerns over the weird things she was seeing" she told her not trying to hide her anger at Aylee's foster parents for what they did to her

" I guess when you put it like that, it wasn't really my fault" she said feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her as she went over to the bag still lying in the chair to get something to change into so she could leave

" and second of all, you're not a threat to those boys despite what my ass of am ex husband says. If anything with their claws and monthly feeling to kill everyone in sight , they are a threat to you. And lastly I don't just one son, I have two and now I have a daughter" Melissa said walking over to where Aylee was standing as she gently pulled her in for a hug

" thanks... So I guess it wouldn't be totally unreasonable to ask for a ride home?" She said not knowing how to deal with this loving mother and daughter moment, she did what she always did in these situation and used humour to cover it

" not at all, I'm just going to get my bag and stuff from my locker so that should give you enough time to get ready" she said before heading out the door

Aylee quickly got changed out of the pyjamas she was wearing, into an outfit that had to have been picked by Lydia although she could easily see Kira's input. She decided to allow her long brown curls fall down natural around her face and cover her shoulders, then she let her look through the small make up bag that was hidden away in the bag. In it was a light pink lipstick which she decided to put on to stop her self from looking so drained, she also created light smokey eyes with eye make up inside. Once she was done, she put everything back inside the bag and zip it up. She picked up the bag and decided to wait for Melissa by the front desk where she was already waiting for Aylee. The drive home was filled with a comfortable silent while Aylee took in the sight from the hospital to the McCall home. When they arrived, Aylee noticed a banner hanging above the door saying ' welcome back to land of the sane'. She couldn't help but laugh

" I swear to god I'm going to kill those boys, the one thing they were in charge of was the banner. I told them to get a nice one saying 'welcome home Aylee" or even sis but no they chose this one" Melissa ranted as she took Aylee's bag from her and lead here towards the door, she knew the young wasn't offended by the banner by her laughter

" it's fine, if you can't laugh about it what can you do?" She said entering the house, feeling calm and relaxed from the first in years ( if you didn't count the times when she was with Stiles)

" hey guys, we're home and Scott, Isaac I want to talk to you about that banner outside. Stile why don't you show Aylee to her room?" Melissa called out once she had set their things down by the door,soon the two teenage boys came down stairs followed by Stiles, his dad and Kira. Melissa

"Man I told you she would know it was our idea" Scott grumbled as he and Isaac heading into the kitchen after Melissa had wondered in for some privacy

Stiles motioned for Aylee to follow him after he picked up her bag at the door, Aylee couldn't help but look at all the childhood photos of Scott. Some of them had Melissa or Stiles in them and in the rare occasion had Scott's dad in them but most of them were of just Scott. They passed three different bedrooms, she could guess who lived in what room. As they can to the end of the hallway, she saw a set of black metal spiral stairs which Stiles began to climb so she followed him up. Once she was up she saw the beautiful bedroom she had ever seen, the walls were white although on the walls were a couple of framed pictures that she recognised as her own. There was a couple of painting from some of favourite artist. All of the furniture was white as well such as bed, desk, chair and bed side table.

" do you like it? I mean we still change some things if you don't" he said beginning to panic that she had everything that he had helped pick out for her

" don't you dare change a thing, I love it Stiles. It's amazing thank you... Got your note by the way" she mentioned not wanting to waste a second without that having that much awaited conversation

" I'm glad about both things, that night in the Echo House basement after we you know I wanted to tell you that it was a first for me too" he said not knowing what else to say because she was out of there it was all different, they could be together now

" so it was special for both of us then, where do we go from here Stiles? Do we just be friends or...something more?" She asked nervous about his answer, she was pretty this type of situation wasn't in the dating handbook

" it depends on you want, I mean I don't think I could just be friends with you... It would hurt to much to not touch you or ... Kiss you" he said getting closer and closer to her till they were only inches away from each other's mouth

" it hurts just now being so near you and not..." She began to stay before she gave into temptation and pulled him to the most passionate and heated kiss that they had ever had. They only stopped when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they turned to see Stiles's dad and Scott enter the room

" hey sorry guys for interrupting up but Stiles we should get going if we want to be ready on time for your party" the sheriff said acting slightly awkwardly, being fully aware of the sexual tension in the room

" what party?" Aylee asked slightly confused, this was first anyone had mention a party for Stiles to her

"The gang is throwing me a welcome home/ a Nogitsune free party tonight, it was meant to be a surprise but I got it out of scott as well as other thing" he said making it clear that he knew about the conversation between her and Scott at the hospital

" I though my mom would have told you when she picked you up" Scott said hoping she wouldn't click onto Stiles's previous statement

" no she didn't but then again she was busy telling me something else" she said worried that Stiles was either mad at her for keeping secrets or didn't want her there " dad I'll be down in a second, I just want to say goodbye to Aylee first" Stiles told the pair, they soon began to head back down stairs. Aylee waited until she couldn't hear their foot steps anymore before she started to talk

"Stiles I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I promise I was going to... There's something I didn't tell Scott" she said almost whispering as her voice quivered with emotion as he pulled her closer while they sat on the bed

" what is it? Is it about the baby?" He said thinking that she may have figured out who it was or remembered seeing something

" how detailed is that file you have on me?" She asked trying a different approach to telling him as she moved her hair out of her face

" it's only about your time in Eitchen House but I can find other files on you through my dads police contact, why?" He said slowly adding everything up in his head

" can you do it by tonight then look through everything with me at the party?" She asked needing to know if she was right or not sooner rather than later

" of course I can, I'll see you later ok?" He said kissing her goodbye before leaving her alone with her thoughts

A few house later Scott came into tell Aylee that they were all leaving in an hour so she should probably start to get ready soon. She headed into her own bathroom in the attic to start doing her hair and makeup, she created brown smokey eyes and Berlin pink lips with rosy cheeks. She decided to pin her curls up into a low bun. After she was finished in the bathroom she went over to the white wardrobe filled all sorts of clothes till she saw the perfect light pink dress that she paired with a pair of pink beige pumps. Soon she began to put matching jewellery and put her keys, phone, lip stain into her purse before heading down stairs where she was met was surprised reactions

" what? Is this too much? Should I go and change into something else?" She asked beginning to panic that she was going to a fool of herself in front of everyone

" no sweetie, you look lovely really. I think the guys are just surprised at how beautiful you look" she said knowing what their hormones were like

" yeah shes right you do look beautiful Aylee, Stiles is going to love that dress" scott tried to reassure that his best friend was going to like her new look

" are you sure that you walk in those heel? I'm just saying from what I've heard you've been wearing slippers since you were eight" Isaac asked worried that she might end falling over " I'll be fine as long as I don't need to run anywhere" Aylee replied heading towards the door, the other began to follow her

Once they got to the small bar/ grill in town where Aylee figured most of the high school were gathered for Stiles's party, Melissa ordered three cokes and a red wine as Scott began to give Aylee a run down of who everyone was. Stiles spotted them over from across the room and began to head in their direction, he couldn't believe this beautiful creature was his girlfriend

" hey Scott, you mind if I borrow my bgirlfriend for a mintue?" He asked not thinking twice before using the g word, Scott could tell that Stiles was hiding something

" yeah sure you can, I actually need to go and talk to Kira about something. She isn't answering any of my call or texts" he said before heading over to where Kira was sitting with Lydia

Stiles begin to guide Aylee outside and into his jeep which was in the parking lot where they could hear each other better and where they wouldn't be over neared by human or werewolf ears. Once he was sure no one could hear them, he pulled several files from his backseat. He handed them over to Aylee

" this was everything I could find out about you, Aylee Clarke. So what were you trying to find out?" He asked hoping that it was in their somewhere, he knew she needed some answer to the questions that were lurking around in that pretty head of hers

" the names of birth parents or even my birth mother or at least who put me up for adoption, otherwise it's back to the drawing board for me" she said flicking through all of the paper till she found what she was looking for

" wait is it in there?" He said finally working out what she was think find, he hoped that her suspicion were wrong otherwise he had no idea what it could mean

" yeah... My birth parents names are here on my birth certificate... Omg" she said as her eyes began to water up

" what does it say?" He asked gently knowing she had to say it out loud for it to be real to her

" my birth mother's name is Katrina Georgieva which means my births dad must be..." She said before her sobs over took her and made her speech less as she clutched her chest and handed Stiles her birth certificate so that he could say it for her

" you're bith father is Peter Hale" he said not believing his eyes as he placed the certificate behind him as he pulled her in for her a hug to calm her cries down

An- I'm sorry if this chapter is rushed or if it's unrealistic but in my defence it's a unrealistic situation where werewolves and seers exist so there:)

Aylees outfits- www. polyvore cgi/collection?id=3400279 ( without the spaces)


	5. Chapter 5: cross my mind

Wow guys thank so much for all review, followings and favourites. I've decided to post and write a chapter in a day since so many of followed and favourite since I posted the last chapter. So keep review, following and favourite and I'll try and post new chapters quickly :)

Also if you guys have any suggestion about the character Aylee or my story just let me know by either reviewing or pm me

Chapter 5: Cross My Mind

After Stiles was able to calm down Aylee enough for her to decide what she wanted to do about this new found information, she decided that all she wanted was to get a cab home so that she could go to sleep and forget all about this till morning. Once Stiles made sure that she got into the cab safely he went back inside knowing that he couldn't quite enjoy himself the same while he knew she was hurting. As he walked through the door, he noticed Scott and Deaton huddled together discussing something that seemed serious, if Stiles was a betting man he would have betted that they were discussing Peter's mystery baby. Which to him was less of a mystery now. He couldn't help but feel anger boil up in him as he saw Deaton, knowing that somehow he had cause Aylee pain and set it in motion for her to be place in Eitchen House. He began to walk towards them.

" and you don't remember anything about the baby? Any unusual birthmarks or anything that could us a lead into finding her?" Scott asked desperately trying to hold onto any lead

" maybe it's less about the baby and more about the mother, what was Katrina? A werewolf? A vampire? The abdominal snowman? ... Or a seer maybe?" He asked Deaton not bother into hide his mood or tone as he dropped hints that he knew

" a seer? What like Aylee? ... Stiles do you know something about this? Did Aylee remember something else... Where is she actually?" Scott began to question when he noticed all sorts of strange things like Stiles's behaviour and the fact Aylee was no where to be seen

" she went home, she didn't feel in the party mood once she learned the truth. Imagine that, Deaton?" Stiles said to the older man knowing that he knew exactly who she was by the look on his face

" how did she find out? I didn't do this to hurt Stiles, I was trying to protect her" Deaton said trying to justify his actions

" what's going on?" Scott demanded in his most alpha like voice that made Stiles shiver with fear despite the fact he wasn't actually a werewolf he was technically part of his pack as his second in command

" Aylee asked me earlier in he bedroom to look into her past in great depth, this is what she was looking. That the names under her birth parents" he told him handing him Aylee's birth certificate that he had put in his pocket previously

" Katrina Georgieva... Oh my god she's the missing hale and Peter's daughter. I'm guessing you knew?" He asked Deaton fully understand Stiles's anger now

" of course I did, I was Talia's emissary and close friend so when Aylee walked into the animal clinic that day I knew full well who she was. I've been trying to protect ever since she's came back" he said telling them partial truths, he was and would always be loyal to the former alpha

" how exactly have you done that? So far since Aylee's came here she's been hospitalised, drained of her energy, had several sever reaction to her powers include when she tapped into her biological fathers memories to discover the truth about their connected past" Stiles pointed out trying understand how that was protecting her, just then Stiles's and Scott's phone both went off

" it's Isaac, he's says that he went to find how much Derek and Peter have found out so far and thinks that they know we know something about it. Also that Peter seems more unhinged and dangerous than ever. So that's a plus side right?" Scott said wishing for once that everything could just be normal and calm for a while at least

" that's just great cause Derek just texted me, he wants me to find out who his cousin is? How do we protect her from this, from them?" Stiles panic about how this changed everything

" I don't think we can, not anymore. I mean it's too late for damage control, all we can do is help Aylee through this and do what she wants. I'll work with her on her powers ok?" He said as he began to walk away from the boys

Scott realised what he had to do so he quickly told Stiles that he was going to home and check on Aylee, to make sure she was ok with this new piece of knowledge. He decided that he would just walk home using his werewolf super speed, he thought that is he was in touch with his animal side that maybe it would help figure out what Peter would do when he realised that Aylee was his daughter. When he got home, he noticed that all the lights were off apart from the ones in the attic which meant that Aylee obviously couldn't sleep. Scott went into his bedroom to change into a pair of checkered pyjama pants , a v-neck dark blue tshirt and grey hoodie. He then decided that Aylee could probably use with a cup of hour chocolate if she wasn't going to go to sleep so eventually he arrived at the attic bedroom door with two cups of hot chocolate

" hey, I figured you could use a friend right now... And some hot chocolate with marshmallows" he said flashing her a comforting smile as he handed her the cup , he noticed that she looked a little distressed with her long brown curls messily thrown onto a bun

" thanks I think my eyes are starting to hurt from looking at this screen too long, i think when you're mom brought me this laptop she thought I'd use it for social media and looking at cute boys. Not researching the Hale family" she said trying to use humour to cover her pain as she closed the red laptop

" I think she knew it would be used for anything other than normal purposes, so what did you find out?" He asked her as he sat down on her chair at her desk that was at the wall near her bed

" nothing I didn't already know from everyone's memories, I found a couple of newspaper articles on the fire and few Beacon Hills High newspaper articles about the sport achievements of Derek Hale, the academic achievements of Laura Hale. Even a few about the pranks and stunts Peter pulled when he was there" she said showing him the stuff she had printed out

" yeah I want to say I know how you are feeling but I don't know, other than the sense abandonment that you're feeling. That I know well" he said hoping he could somehow cheer her up

" I don't feel abandoned cause I know that he had no choice but to let me go and forget about mebut I've saw the horrible things that Peter and Derek have done to all of you" she said about to say her new fear since she realised that who her dad was

" if you're worried that you could be capable of doing things like they have then you don't have to worry. Plus they weren't always like that, things happened to them like the death of your mother, Paige, the fire it caused them to change who they are" he explained to her hoping she would see it wasn't in her DNA to be sociopath

" I think being in a mental asylum for nine years might change a person Scott... There is one thing I haven't tried yet" she confessed, being to afraid to doing by herself

" what's that?" He asked wondering what she was possibly talking about it " I haven't searched anything about my birth mother, Katrina" she said in a small voice that was all too strange coming from her

" why's that?" He said not being able to think what could be stopping her from looking to her past or her mothers past

" did you know that I kind of look like her? I mean she had the same long brown curly hair and the same rosebud pink lips, apart from my eyes and maybe my nose which are Peter I'm almost her double" she said standing up to where her sketch pad was and flipped to the page where she had drawn Katrina

" wow she was really beautiful, your mom I mean" Scott said defiantly being able to see the family resemblance

" what if her looks weren't the only I got from her? Talia was scared her or at least something about her I mean she tried to prevent a relationship between her and Peter and when that didn't work she wanted to kill me the product of their love" she said thinking that maybe Katrina used her powers for evil

" you think your mom was a seer? One that used her powers for the worst rather than the good, you don't know that ok? But I think I might know someone who might" he said as a thought occurred to him

" who? Oh Deaton right, let me know what you find out ok? In the meantime I continue to hide my true identity" she said with a smile as she began clear everything off of her bed getting ready to go to sleep

" I don't know how long that's going to last, I had Isaac find out how much they knew and they seem determined to find you... But don't worry about that now ok? Just try and get some sleep" he said picking up her empty cup up and turn of the light on his way out as sleep consumed her

In the morning she woke up to the sound of her alarm telling her that it was time to get up to begin a new day. She quickly dragged herself out of bed so she could get a shower, when she was finished she went over to the mirror were messily but stylish braided her hair, the she applied some black eyeliner and dark eyeshadow to create dark wow and lastly she put on some pick lipgloss. Once she was done in the bathroom, she began to get dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white tank, a cropped off the shoulder green sweater and lastly put on her brown folded combat boots. Before leaving her room she grabbed her brown leather jacket and her brown bag with her phone, keys and wallet inside. When she got downstairs, she saw Isaac , Scott and Melissa having breakfast.

" hey, how are you feeling?" Isaac asked knowing everything that had happened last night with her

" I'm fine, I mean I'm better not as overwhelmed by it as I was" she said thinking that the word would soon begin to lose its meaning with her

"If you need anything today just text any of us and we'll be there, I'll let you know what I find everything I find out from Deaton about your mom ok?" Scott told determined not to come him empty handed

" thanks guys for everything I mean it" she said smiling as she poured herself some orange juice

" it's fine sweetie, guys you better get going before you are late for school" Melissa said washing out her cup of coffee in the sink as the boys began to leave

" so what's the plan for today?" Aylee asked knowing that Melissa had one just from the way she was dressed

" well I thought that maybe we could go to the mall and get something done like getting your eyes checked out and maybe get your hair done. Scott mentioned that you said your eyes were hurting last night" she said concerned that it could lead to headaches

" just a little bit but yeah that sounds good" she said wanting to just have to day and leave behind her worries for one day

**The next day **

The next morning at school Stiles met Scott at his locker, he knew it was Aylee's first day of high school ever. He was still worried about her despite that the fact Scott had said that she had seemed fine all day yesterday and last night but he still felt uneasy. After a while of talking about the new lacrosse season that would start soon and about the latest econ reading assignment when Stiles saw her walking towards them. Aylee was wearing a black mini skirt with pineapples on it, a long sleeved dark yellow top, knee high yellow socks with a pair of knee high black combat boots, a black leather jacket and a beige rucksack with white elephants on it. He was surprised by how her long brown hair was now shorter with bouncy curls which had a braid in the front of her hair.

" Stiles please stop staring at me, people are already talking about me being the new girl and your girlfriend they don't need anymore reasons to talk" she said showing her nervous she was by all of this

" I'm sorry babe but I can't believe how amazing your hair is or that you cut it or the fact you're wearing yellow" he said laughing as he pulledher in for a hug

" well Melissa was right it time for a change you know new beginning new me and all that and yellow is a happy colour" she said pulling away from him to go to her locker which was only a few away from Scott's, she started putting some the books inside

" that's true, by the time I came home from work last night you were already out for the count" scott said knowing he had to tell her everything he had found out last for Deaton even though he was still keeping secrets

" yeah I guess shopping and laughing all day is more exhausting then you would imagine but on the plus side your mom gave advice in avoid people touch till I can control my powers or at least my reactions to them" she said brightly, letting both boys know that she was happy for now

" how?" Stiles asked wanting to know how she had worked it out when he couldn't " well by keeping a respectable but unnoticeable distance from people in school, also cover any exposed areas where people could touch me like my arms" she said not knowing for sure if it worked but it was worth a try

" sounds like a plan till Deaton finds a better solution, anyways back to high school what's your first class?" Scott asked hoping to get a moment alone with her

" precalculus which I have to be honest about it, I'm not looking forward to it" she told them laughing as she pulled out her precalculus book from her locker, handing her timetable over to scott so he and Stiles could look at it

" who is really? That's cool in you're in Scott's class... Wait how is it you're in mostly A.P classes when you've never been in high school before?" Stiles said not believing that his girlfriend could be both so beautiful and so smart

" we had some type of schooling in you-know-where and I read a lot while I was there, anyways the principle wanted me to take a test of some kind to place in the right classes before I started" she told them as they began to walk towards their classes

" when did you take this test?" Scott wondered trying work out she would have had time between waking up at the hospital and now

" yesterday they phoned your mom while we were out so we stopped while I took" she told them as they stooped before they had to go a different way from Stiles

" well I guess I see you in chemistry next period, keep calm and I promise everything will be fine" Stiles told Aylee before he leaned into give her a reassuring but much needed passionate kiss

" don't worry man, I'll look out for her" scott said to Stiles as they knew what the worst case scenario looked like when it came to Aylee

" thanks, text me if anything happen even the smallest of things" Stiles tried to stress to Scott before he left to head to calculus

As they headed towards their precalculus class a comfortable silence over took them, Aylee knew that Scott had something he needed to say to her. She didn't know whether it was her powers that told her so or if it was just the way she was beginning to notice things about Scott like his tell when he lies.

" scott just say whatever it is you want to tell me but don't how I will react" she told him politely but firmly, she hated it when people stepped around her

" Deaton told me that your mom was supernatural but not a seer, she was a witch and apparently a really good. She used her powers to help the pack and him but he never understood why Talia turned against. He said only Peter would know" he told her waiting to see how she would take it

" so if Katrina was a witch and peter is a werewolf then how am I a seer?" She asked not sure if the supernatural maths added up

" he said it was a rarity but it has been know to happen when a witch and werewolf...mate" he said a little grossed by the term when it came to someone's parents

" ok then I guess we are a rare pair, when I'm ready I'll talk to Peter about it but even then we are talking way way in the future" she told him as they enter the classroom where they took their seats near the back next to each other

Before any of them knew it was time for lunch, Aylee went and got her lunch of a sandwich, a fruit salad and a bottle of water before going to see where Stiles and Scott where sitting. Since her last class was A.P art she hadn't see either of them since English during third period, there wasn't much to tell them but they were a familiar face among so many strangers. She started to over to the table where they sat along with Isaac, Kira, Lydia and the twins. She sat down in the empty seat next to Stiles, as she started to seat her she felt his hand take hers as they rest on the table.

" so Aylee how are you enjoying your first day at school?" Kira asked trying to get to know the new girl who was becoming fast friends with Scott

" good actually I really enjoyed my art class and I'm looking forward to my history class as well" she replied knowing that she sounded a little a geeky but she couldn't help it, it was all new to her

" Kira's dad teaches our history class, he's actually really good" Isaac told her knowing that he would her relax a little

" what's your next class?" Ethan wondered noticed that his brothers girlfriend was a little too quiet

" I have p.e with coach finstock... I'm not very good at sports. We didn't get many to chances to play sports at..." She said forgetting for a moment about the stigma connected to Eitchen house, to many people it didn't matter that she wasn't crazy just the fact she was in there for a long time

" I guess not, he'll probably make us run track which is ok since he lets you run in the woods and listen to music" Aidan told her trying to be nice even if Lydia was going to ignore her

" plus you might be better than you think since you're supernatural, I mean I didn't know I could run as I can as a kitsune till I tried" she told although she noticed Aylee was a little distract by something outside

" guys I'll back in a minute" Aylee told them absently as she grabbed her bag from where it rested against her chair on the floor but left food pretty much untouched

Stiles decided to follow her to make sure everything was ok, although he was surprised when she began to speed up a little. Aylee opened the front doors of the school and began to run towards the lacrosse pitch that she remembered from Stiles memories, by the time he caught up to she was staring into the woods as if expecting something would jump out at her

" hey Ay, what happened? What did you see?" He asked her gently hoping he didn't scare her

" I'm sure I saw Derek hale through the window, he was just standing there staring at me. He knows doesn't he?" She said almost teary as the tear began to fall like raindrops, Stiles pulled in close to him wrapping his arms around her

" yeah I think he does and if he knows the I'm sure it won't be long before Peter knows, but listen to me I will protect you promise" he said desperate for her to believe hm

" I believe you Stiles, I just don't know what you would protect me from. I should go and changed for p.e" she said as she began to walk away from before he decided to jog to catch up with her

"We'll go together, our locked rooms are right next to each other and you're still new" he told her taking her hand, soon she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back to class

Once Aylee was in the girls locker room she decide to push all thought of Derek or Peter Hale as she began to get dressed into her black tight yoga pant, grey sports bra, white racer back tank, red hoodie and her black running shoes. She decided to tie up her now short hair and grab her iPod and earphones as she left the locker room. When class started she began to run with everyone else, she couldn't see any of the others but she figured that they were up in the front. She realised that although she was running at normal speed she wasn't get as tired as everyone seemed to be. After a while Aylee became lost but continued to keep running hoping to run to someone from her class. However instead she arrived at a burned and ruined house that recognised as the former Hale house, she began to panic because no way she come here on her own. She turned around to begin to head in the direction she had just came from when she saw Derek and Peter blocking her path

" you know who am I don't you?" She asked them knowing without a doubt that that was why they were here

" we overheard Scott and Deaton talking about it at the animal clinic last night when we went to ask Deaton our own questions. The question is why didn't you tell us?" Derek asked his cousin not understand why she would embrace her only family left

" what was I meant to say? ' hey uncle Derek, Dad you know that long lost niece that you didn't know you had well guess what? It's me' like either of you would believed me, plus your fear and hatred against me and my powers left a lasting impression" she told Derek and Peter who seemed to overwhelmed with emotion

" I would have believed you, you look exactly like her expect for your eyes those are my eyes. Aylee...'мой красив момиче" he said knowing she would stand the words all to well, he was beginning to resemblance the man she saw fall in love

" my beautiful girl, that's what you called me when you held me for the first time before Talia demanded you hand me over to her" she said as it all became real that it was her in those memories, the tears began to streak her face again

" my mom? Peter why would she do that?"Derek asked trusting him to tell him the truth, this was after his cousin

" she found a prophet who told her that the brother of an alpha meaning me and a witch meaning your mom Katrina would conceive a baby who would a great and powerful seer, Talia was scared she wouldn't be able to control someone that powerful. By the time she told us, Katrina was already pregnant and it made us love you even more" he told them both still remembering it as if was yesterday

"You're starting to get your memories back I see" Aylee said noticed that he remembered a lot more than before

" yeah ever since you took away the block from my mind that Talia put there" he said coming closer to her

" so what now? Uncle Peter where do we go from here as a family?" Derek asked call him as uncle which he rarely did unless he was truly lost and unsure of himself

" a family? I haven't been apart one of those since I was eight and my powers began to show, the closet thing I've came to a family is the McCalls and Isaac" she said to her self more than to Derek and Peter

" Aylee, that's what we are. Family, I'm your father... Did you know that when you were born you were wrapped in a blanket that had two celtic symbols. Our family symbol triskele and the trinity knot" he told trying show he cared for her and wanted to be a her dad

" the symbol meaning past, present and future, everything a seer sees. They are both my locker" she told him pulling out the locket that was always around her neck since she was found with as a baby

" the locket I hid in your baby blanket when I handed you over to Talia" he told her inches away from her about to hug her

" don't touch me, I can't control what i see when people touch me and despite knowing you some what a decent guy before Katrina died I don't want to see all the horrible things you've done since" she said stunning them both

Aylee decided that she couldn't hold in her tears and emotions any longer so she began to run in the opposite direction not knowing where it would take her as she left behind her father and cousin. Once she was what she thought was a safe distance away from them she releases her cries as she broke down failing to use a tree as support as she fell to the ground. However Peter and Derek could her distance sobs from the former family home

An- check out Aylees outfits by going on- www. polyvore cgi/collection?id=3400279 ( without the spaces)


	6. Chapter 6: danger

Wow guys thank so much for all review, followings and favourites. I'm sorry this chapter is a little later than the other but I wanted to make sure it was just right. So keep review, following and favourite and I'll try and post new chapters quickly :)

Also if you guys have any suggestion about the character Aylee or my story just let me know by either reviewing or pm me

Chapter six: danger

It had been a week since Aylee had been tricked into going into woods where Derek and Peter were waiting to talk to her about their family connection. Ever since then she seemed a little off to the few people that were close to her. It had been hours after she had her breakdown in the middle of the woods that Scott and Isaac found her, by sniffing her out, closely followed by Stiles who she assumed drove there rather than ran. They tried everything to heat her body up since she was as cold as an ice cube, they finally convinced her to eat and drink something warm. Scott and Isaac left it to Stiles to help her change into pyjamas and get her into bed. Once she was in bed Stiles went to leave the room in order to allow her to sleep but she put her hand on his arm to stop him from leaving her and gently asked him to stay.

Flashback

Once Aylee fell asleep Stiles snuck out of her room trying to be as quick as he could as not to wake her. When he went into the kitchen he could Isaac and Scott speculating about what had caused her to be in this numb state of mind and body. They paused slightly when they noticed him and the door, Scott motioned to him that there was coffee for him

" how was she going to sleep?" Scott asked thinking that maybe that was all she needed, some sleep but he knew for the past that there was always more to things than meets the eye

" she was sleepy but she didn't want leave me to her and then finally she fell asleep so I came down thinking it was safe" Stiles said hating the unknown, he always had that's why he always had to be the one to find things out first

" do you think this is side effect of her powers growing? Like her mind is subdued while her body is adjusting?" Isaac asked not knowing how seers powers and bodies really worked

" no I already texted Deaton and told him what was going on, he said that whatever was happening to her was most likely emotion so whatever happened to her is something unsupernatural related. I also texted Peter and Derek" he told Stiles in a small voice knowing what his reaction would be to this

"Scott they are not her family, I don't care what DNA says Aylee is nothing like them. She's sweet and moral and couldn't hurt a fly. Where as Derek has slammed my head into the wheel of my care and Peter ... Well you remember how I first met him right?" Stiles venting about this, not realised that the people in question were standing behind him

" you realise that every time I threatened or hurt you because you deserved right? " Derek said despite actually having a soft spot for him, he liked his sense of loyalty to Scott

" yeah I wonder if Aylee would see like that when learns about your past indiscretion?" Stiles said surprising everyone including himself with his sudden burst of anger

" why? Are you going to run and tell on me, Stiles?" Derek said refusing to back down from the fight

" I won't have to, all it would take is one little touch and she would see everything she needs to know" Stiles said feeling the anger rise up inside of him

" stop! Both of you! Listen I didn't come here to fight, I came to make sure my daughter was ok so is she?" Peter almost pleaded with Scott, this was a very different Peter to the one they all knew and hated

" yeah she's fine now but when she hasn't spoke a word since we found her. It's like the lights are on but no ones home" Scott told them believing that they were just worried about her

" let me guess you found her in the woods, probably a couple of miles from my house?" Derek said almost immediately knowing what happened when she ran from them

" yeah...how did you know?" Isaac asked thinking it was more than a good guess on Derek's part

" we led her to the hale house when she was running and talked to her about who she is, is this my fault? Did I do this to my daughter?" Peter said not being able to bear the thought that he had hurt her

"No you didn't do this, well not totally. Aylee is most likely experiencing one of her new powers" Deaton said making his pretence known as he entered the room, he walked over to them and placed a bag full of books on the counter

" how many powers does she actually have?" Isaac asked as it seemed she was gaining one every five minutes, the list seemed never ending

" a werewolf isn't just limited to the transformation and a seer isn't just limited to memories or the future. This is everything I've gathered about seers, the Georgieva bloodline and the Hale bloodline" Deaton reminded him before laying out the books for them all to see

" so this new power of hers is being able to tap into the memories of others without touching them?" Stiles said after reading one of Deaton's notes on a piece of paper inserted into the book about seers

" no she's tapping into her own memories, both the ones she was aware of and the ones she wasn't. It was the word family that triggered it, I'm betting she's remembering the few memories she has of us as a family and of her old foster family." Peter said still drained for the last few days

" yeah that's my guess too, it will take her a while to come out of it and to readjust to what's just happened. When she does I want her to take these" Deaton said placing three jars filled with different pills

" what are those?" Stiles said wary of any forms of pills since his stay at Echo House, he knew Aylee would be too

" they will help keep her powers on check till she is able to full control them and the side of them, Talia had me make them before killing her became an opinion" Deaton said feeling bad for ruining Derek's image of his mother

" I'm not taking those" Aylee said walking into the kitchen not caring who was there or the fact she must of looked awful with her curly bed hair and pale skin

" Aylee... Are you ok?" Peter said finally waking up, without thinking he walked over to her and gently pulled her in for hug after subtle checking her out for injuries

" I'm fi- I mean I feel like I could sleep for a year but at the same time I feel restless. Otherwise ok bashta" she said calling him dad in Bulgarian without thinking or knowing that she could, he seemed to realise what she had called him because she felt him relax against her

"You want to tell me why you don't want to take these?" Deaton said annoyed that she wasn't even going to try and control her powers

" simple for the last nine years I've been taking all kinds of pills because I had to, also Talia asked you make them. And I'm sorry I know she was my aunt and your mother Derek but she wanted to kill when I was barely an hour old so yeah I don't trust her" she said as she and Peter finished their hug and stood next to each other

" I don't blame you. If it were me,I wouldn't take them either or trust my mother. There are other ways of learn control, I taught both scott and Isaac and Peter taught me" Derek told her as he got up knowing she would pick the right side

" so my choices are either the right hand man of the woman who wanted to kill me or her son and my biological father? Great!" She said sarcastically before heading back up the stairs

Present

Stiles had just finished his tract practice through the woods when he was heading over to his jeep he noticed that Aylee was sitting on the bleachers, probably waiting for him or Scott. She was looked as though she buried under research with the old books that Deaton gave her lying on the seat next to her and her red laptop on her knee as she furiously typed something in and then paused to read before returning to the laptop. Stiles couldn't help but think she looked so cute with glasses. She was wearing a brown tank top with a grey one underneath, blue jeans, a cream cardigan, brown knee high boots and a cream beanie hat to go with her short wavy hair. He decided to creep up behind, knowing that she would be too focused on whatever it was she was reading to notice him. Once he was behind her, he gently sat down on June seat behind her and began to put his arms around her waist as he began to cover her neck in kisses

" you know you should be careful about who kiss cause I have to tell you I have a boyfriend who can be very jealous" she said almost breathless as she chuckled at his greeting

" I have heard that about him but I think I can take him... Hi" he said moving to sit next to her, kissing her on the lips this time

" hi... What are you doing here? I thought track ended a long time ago?" She said putting her books into her bag as well as putting her laptop into its Aztec sleeve before putting it away in her bag

" it just finished and I was heading to my car when I saw you so why are you here?" He asked knowing school ended about two hours ago

" i knew no one would be home since Isaac and Scott would be here and Melissa is doing a 24 hour shift so I thought I would do some research here before heading home" she told him knowing she didn't have to tell him that she didn't like being on her own

" just admit it you know I would walk by... You know we aren't alone right" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her hoping it wouldn't be obvious that they knew that there was someone there

" oh you mean that my dad is watching us for woods across the field? Yeah I know he's been since school got out, I've just been ignoring him" she said happily as she imaged the look on Peter's face as he watched them

" so now would be a bad time to ask you if you want to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked watching the smile slowly appear on her face, it was the type of smile that was rare but so worth seeing

" wow our first date, I'd love to go out with tonight although I should check with Melissa to make sure it's okay but it should be fine" she said as she put her bag on her back and took his hand in hers as they slowly began to walk to his jeep

"Well I realised that with everything that happened, we didn't really get the chance to do things the right way" Stiles said wanting to give everything he could to Aylee, knowing she had missed out on so much already

" yeah we kinda skipped the whole dating things and skipped straight to having teen sex... Stiles I'll meet you at the jeep, I'm just going to speak to my dad ok?" She said realising what she had discovered before he had arrived

" sure but why don't you give me your bag and I'll put it into the jeep?" He offered as she gratefully gave to him with a smile before walking towards Peter

" you had sex with him!?" Peter half yelled and half whispered to her once she reached him

" yeah I did... But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" she said trying to move on the topic, she didn't want to talk about to any kind of father to her

" when? I mean you've been in hospital since you were eight and he was possessed with the Nogitsune" he said trying to work it out, this wasn't what he wanted to find put about his newly found daughter

" it happened while we were both in the hospital, I was helping research him some things and then ... It just happened" she said knowing she was being vague but she had more pressing things to talk to him about

" i think I should have a little talk with our friend Stiles" Peter said with his murderous tone as he walked towards Stiles and his jeep

" wait before you do that, I need you that I found something out about the hale and Georgieva bloodline" she says trying stress the importance but also showing her excitement

" ok what did you find?" He asked forgetting about her and stiles, he could tell what it was was big enough for her to come to him about

"There are certain supernatural bloodlines that should never mix, the hale and Georgieva bloodlines are like that. If they do then supernatural anomalies like me a seer happen, and because I'm from two superior supernatural bloodlines then I'm even more powerful" she said breaking down everything she discovered from the books Deaton gave her and the internet

" ah so that's why you're a seer and not a witch or a werewolf... Di-did it mention anything about why you're mother died during childbirth?" Peter reluctantly asked hoping there was a supernatural reason for the death of his wife rather than a normal one

" yeah the Georgieva bloodline made a reference to the fact that when a mother gives birth to her child she passes on some of her power on to them. My guess would be that if I'm as powerful as people are saying then she passed to much onto me and ... It killed her...I killed her" she said struggling to get her thoughts in order, she knew it was hard for both of them to talk about

" you didn't kill her, don't ever say that ok? You're mom knew exactly what she was doing when she decided to have you" he said trying to reassure her, he wanted nothing more than to a father to her

" I know, last week I saw the memories that involved me. You know ones from when you were getting ready for me coming like decorating my room and buying me toys and cute little frilly dresses" she said as the tears threatened to break through

" yeah I'm sorry that you never got to use or play with any of them, I wish so badly that things were different. That Talia had let me remember you and raise you like I should of, like we planned to as your parents" he said showing the side of himself that few people got to see

" you know when I was a little girl and I was in echo house, I'd imagine my real parents coming to get me and we'd live in this big house with a big garden where I could have a tree house and tea parties. I just I got wish, just later than I thought" she said trying to be upbeat and cheerful, failing slightly on the last one

" you know I want to talk to you about some things, would be ok if we meet up tomorrow and maybe we could spend the day together?" He asked hoping she wouldn't reject him, he didn't know if he could take it

" yeah I'd like that, some father daughter time" she said smiling at him before she began to walk towards Stiles

She quickly got in the jeep without a word, once they were on their way to the McCall house Aylee began to tell Stiles everything that she had discovered about her lineage but also the type of powers she could experience while they were still growing and forming. She even considered telling him about their connection or at least the information that she had found out. However she thought it was weird to tell your new boyfriend that you were destined to be together, basically what you had was the closest thing to real true love. Aylee decided to keep it to herself till the time was right. Once Stiles dropped her off at the house, he promised he would pick her at six that night which gave her just under two hours to get ready. When she went inside she saw Melissa and scott in June living room having an intense conversation

" hey ay, we were beginning to wonder where you had gotten to" Melissa said making her mood slightly happier when she noticed Aylee coming through the door

" yeah sorry I should have called, I decided to stay at school for a while. I wanted to do some research about me and stuff. I thought you were working?" She asked realised that Melissa wasn't meant to be home and that she was still wearing her nurses uniform

" I am but I came home for a few minutes to grab my dinner, I should actually be heading back" she said picking up her stuff and headed towards the door

" oh Melissa, I was wondering if I could go out tonight with Stiles?" She asked trying to be polite but also hoping the answer would yes

" sweetie you don't have to ask me, of course you can. Just text me when you get home so that I know you got home safely and be back for 12" she said giving her the rules as the boys before saying goodbye to them and leaving to go back to the hospital

" so what was that about? It seemed intense" she asked scott once they were alone, he still seemed unsettled about something

" my dad wants to see me some more but I can't do that cause I know that when he said my mom asked him to leave because I got hurt due to his drinking was a lie or at least some of it was" he told her as he got up to get them both a drink from the fridge

" so you want to find out the reason, I could help you if you want I mean all it would take would be one small touch" she said knowing she would do for him despite the fact she hated invading people's privacy like that

" I might take you on that if my plan fails, anyways you and Stiles going on a date huh?" He said showing that he already knew more than she did about this date that Stiles had planned for them

" yeah he was a little vague about the whole thing so just so I know I should wear what? A dress or jeans...?" She asked trying to fish for answers but knowing she would receive none

" I guess you will just have to wait and see but don't dress too fancy" he advised knowing exactly where she was going tonight as well as the fact that she would love it

Aylee then went upstairs to find something to wear, finally she went with a purple skater skirt, a white crop top with tally marks on it which paired with the skirt showed some skin, she also wore black studded boots to go with it. She wore matching black lace underwear just incase the night took an unexpected turn for the better. She create dark smokey eyes with pale light pink lips, she painted her nails black to go with her dark exterior and finally she brushed out her curls so that her hair was more wavy than curl to create a messy waves look. Soon she heard the bell go, she quickly gathered her black leather jacket and bag with her purse and phone it in. She knew that scott or Isaac would answer the door, she just didn't know what they would say or do when they answered the door to see Stiles standing there. Once she was on the final set of stairs she could scott and Isaac both talking to Stiles

" so what are your intention towards Aylee?" Isaac asked very serious, him and Scott were sitting on the two chairs facing Stiles on the couch

" my intentions? I guess they are... To date her, you know the normal intention of kids our age" Stiles said not really knowing the right answer to the question because to him he didn't have any intentions

" the normal intentions of a kid our age is to get laid, I hope that's not what you're looking for?" Isaac said not knowing that Stiles and style had already slept together

" Scott, rein in your guard dog for a minute please. You know me" Stiles said getting annoyed at Isaac for getting involved

" yeah you're right i do know you I mean you're my brother, don't hurt her Stiles ok? I don't know she would be able to handle it" Scott said calmly knowing that although Aylee was strong, she was also vulnerable

" I'm surprised you don't have a shot gun to intimidate him with" Aylee said coming down the rest of the stairs

" what the hell are you wearing? Go up stairs now and get changed and take some of that make up off!" Isaac demanded filling his role of the protective big brother well

" Isaac stop! I think you look lovely ay, just the way you are" Scott said knowing that she was still experimenting with her look to find herself

" You look amazing ay, really! You ready to go?" Stiles asked her, he was wearing a white tshirt under a red plaid shirt with black pants and red converse. He looked casual but still hot as ever

" yeah I'm ready, guys I'll be home before 12. Don't wait up" she told them before taking Stiles's outstretched hand

" I want you home by 11:30 !" Shouted Isaac out of the door as they head towards Stiles's jeep

" dude chill out I know you want to protect her so do I but she needs this so let her enjoy it" Scott told him as he closed the door

Stiles and Aylee drove for about an hour all the while he refused to tell her where they were going. Soon they stopped near a small beach where a carnival was taking place on the pier, Stiles looked over to Aylee smiling brightly. This was all he needed to know that this was the perfect choice for their first date. As they got out of the car Stiles and Aylee took hands again as they began to walk towards the pier

" I can't believe you found a carnival, thank you" she said knowing he remembered their conversation where she said that there was something so romantic about carnivals

" well I knew you love it plus who doesn't love a good carnival, so Scott mentioned that you were spending the day with Peter tomorrow?" Stiles said wanting to get it out of the way so he didn't need to ruin their fun worrying about it

" yeah I am but I don't talk about it, in fact I'm banning all things supernatural tonight so I don't hear the words seer, hale, Peter or werewolf" she told him, all she wanted was a normal first date with new boyfriend

" deal! So what do you want to do? We could go on the big wheel and kiss when we get to the top or I could use my manly skills to win you a prize" he said twisting his arm around her so that his arm was across her chest with their hands still linked, she kissed his hand

" ohh both! And I want cotton candy and popcorn!" She said getting excited by the thought of all the things they could do

" ok Isaac and Scott kill me if you get into a sugar high from all of that, what do you want to do first?" He said as they both chuckled at her two protective foster brothers

" the big wheel" she told him as she pulled him towards it, she wanted to get to know him better

" two please" Stiles told the man as they got into the chair which he soon locked, Aylee and Stiles began to cuddle into each other. They seemed to fit together like to missing piece of a jigsaw

" so tell me about your family, the stuff I don't know" she said knowing that she knew a lot from seeing his memories but she wanted to hear about

" well you know it's just me and dad now but back my mom was alive and well we used to go up to this cabin by the lake. I would spend hours just sitting at the pier. My mom and dad would be all lovey dovey and kissing and even though it would gross me out I loved seeing like that" he told her wondering if he said fav the wanted a love like that would scare off

" you know I'm probably breaking my rule here but I have this memory when my dad and mom were painting my nursery. Katrina was folding this little pink dress and Peter was building the bassinet. They were talking about how when I was born would be a real family, one that would always find each other because that's what happens when you love some one. You find your way back to them" she said getting sadder and sadder but she liked looking back memories like that

" it's okay to talk about it and them it's a part of you, part that you've just discovered" he told her kissing the top of her head

"You're a part of me too, a part that i really like" she said trying to get away from the topic of her and her bio parents

" I really like you too, you know the good thing about you living with my best friend? I know all the best ways to sneak in and out" he said hinting to him or her staying the night with the other

" you can sneak into the attic? Anyway what would we do all night by ourselves?" She said playing along with his game, she knew exactly what they would do

" I think we would find something to entertain us" he said moving a piece of hair out of her face as he leaned in closer, soon their lips came together causing them to have a gently and tender kiss but also passionate as ever as they reached the top of the bug wheel

The rest of the night was spent playing the games and going other rides, they talked about their past where Stiles told her about his grandparents and his mom. Aylee told him all the happy memories she had with her foster family before they sent her away. After a while they decided that to grab some cotton candy and head down to the the beach where they began to walk. When Aylee finished her cotton candy she sat on the sand and began to take her boots and socks off so she could walk in the sand with her bare feet.

" so us? We're together right?" She said wanting to clarify what was between them

" yeah we are if you want to be, and we'll make it work between all of the s word drama" he said reassuring her while remembering her ban, he gently stroke her hand with his thumb

" I do, oh you should avoid my dad. He wants to talk to about us having sex I think, he overheard us talking" she said after seeing reaction to her sociopath of dad wanting to talk about sex with his daughter

"Great that's one talk I probably won't survive" he said knowing what Peter could be like when angered

" it will be fine, you know we should do something while we are free from drama" she said thinking that it won't be long before something happened

" like what? Between my dad who by the way wants go fishing for some father son bonding time and Melissa and you murderous bio parents how would we get away with it?" He asked knowing it was a good idea but it would be impossible to put into action

" good point, they would suspect something" she said as she watched his face become more serious

" I lov-" Stiles began to tell her just as her eyes glowed purple, he managed to catch her just in time before she fell to the ground after finally passing out

Aylee found herself standing on the side of stage that held some familiar faces including Stiles, Scott,her dad and Derek. They were crowded around this small little figure, some more than others were drenched with blood. She decided to go closer to see what it was going on, however when she saw who was laying there in a pool of own blood she wanted nothing more than to run away and never look back. Aylee saw herself laying in the pool of blood coming from a wound in her stomach where an arrow that was still in her had punctured. It all made sense now to her, why Stiles was uncontrollably sobbing as he cradled her in her arms telling her that she couldn't leave him yet. Why Peter was blaming himself as he tried to wake her up, kissing her hand while he switched between English and Bulgarian something only he and her would know. Why Derek was slowly edging away from her body as if he couldn't take anymore. Why poor scott was shouting at his sister to wake up and that he needed her, as Kira tried so hard to soothe him. Aylee suddenly had a thought and began to look for anything with the date or why they were there, that's when she saw her phone lying on the floor abandoned along with her bag. She quickly pressed the home button and saw that the date was the 24/3/14 at half 10 at night, she felt herself being pulled back to reality. When she woke up she saw Stiles looking back at her pure concern

" hey you're awake, finally! Are you ok?" He said noticing that she was breathing heavily and looked upset about something

" no and I don't think I will" she said as what she just saw finally registered with her, not only had seen the future without touching anyone but she also just saw her own death

" what are you talking about? Are you hurt?" He said not understand what she was meaning, he tried to check her for injuries

" I think... I think I just saw my own death" she said saying the one thing that could absolutely scare him to...well death, he began to look around for any obvious threats

An- Aylees outfits- www. polyvore cgi/collection?id=3400279 ( without the spaces)


	7. Chapter 7: scraping up the pieces

Wow guys thank so much for all review, followings and favourites. I'm sorry this chapter is a little later than the other but I wanted to make sure it was just right. So keep review, following and favourite and I'll try and post new chapters quickly :)

Also if you guys have any suggestion about the character Aylee or my story just let me know by either reviewing or pm me

Chapter 7: scraping up the pieces

Stiles walked into the old Hale house where music from a docking station was blaring, he recognised the song as an angel with a shotgun by the cab. He knew straight away that it was Aylee's music from her iPhone that they were playing, the thought made him smile that she was forcing Derek Hale the big bad werewolf to listening to this type of band. Although that smile quickly left him as fast as it came on once he remembered why he teaching her how to fight and defend herself as well as some basic supernaural 101 lessons that he felt she needed to know in order to survive. He stood there for a while just watching her move, trying to defend herself against the blows that Derek kept hitting her with. He saw Peter watching by the stairs as if assessing her progress, Stiles was still wary of him even he was Aylee's father.

" she's getting better don't you think ?" Peter asked Stiles trying to make some kind of effort with his daughter's boyfriend even if it was Scott McCall's sidekick

" yeah I guess she is but she shouldn't even need to learn this stuff" he said no longer caring what people thought about

" if she wants live Stiles then she has to learn this stuff, just as Scott did" he said becoming annoyed that he still wasn't getting the importance of this

" except Scott wasn't taught by Derek, at least not totally. I taught him control so maybe I could teach Aylee too, plus how much can a werewolf help a seer?" He said making it no secret that he thought she beginning foolish to trust the Hales

" well she is technically half werewolf and is a supernatural creature so she does have some healing powers but no one knows if that's enough to heal her from an arrow wound" he said stating what he believed was obvious, that she was more than huma

" stop! Stop talking about it like it's okay, that it's going happen no matter what we do" he began to shout, catching the attention of both Derek and Aylee who stopped what they were doing

" that's why I'm teaching her everything I know Stiles, to protect her from danger and to make her stronger" Derek said walking towards as much as he wanted to sympathise to Stiles, he also wanted to make him see things as he did

" yeah you see that's the difference between you guys and me, I already think she's incredible strong" he told the three of them both walking out into the woods

Aylee quickly grabbed her t-shirt and hoodie before running after him. She was wearing a pair of grey lounge pants, a white sports bra, a pair of black converse, a red striped tank top and a red hoodie. Her hair was currently in a messy bun with a red bandana to keep it out of her face while she was working out or whatever it was they were doing. She went out and her eyes automatically found him by a tree, leaning against it for support as the tears began to stream down his face uncontrollably.

" Stiles, talk to me" she said hopeless wanting to understand what was going through his head, since she had her vision of her being shot he had closed up and refused to talk about it with her

" I can't... You can't..." He began to say but each time a new sob would come, she pulled him into a hug as he buried his face into her shoulder

" shhh it's okay, it's going be fine" she said trying to comforting him but knowing that she couldn't really promise that when it was out of her hands

" you can't know that Ay and you can't die on me" he almost whispered into her ear, neither one of them willing to break the hug

" hey you know that I'd never leave you right? That I'm doing all of this to increase my chances at survive even against an arrow" she said cupping his face with her hands

" I don't know what I'd do without you and I never want to find out" he said kissing her hand that was still on her face

" and you never will, we knew me being the seer would cause me to have some enemies more so if I'm as powerful as they say I am" she said letting go of him to put her t-shirt and hoodie on, the cold was beginning to get to her cooling body

" did Scott tell you that he and Isaac are working with Allison's dad to figure out who the person was that... You saw in your vision" he told dancing around certain words

"You can say it, the person that shot an arrow at me. Stiles it's going to happen just like my other vision did, you know the one where you were shouting at the Nogitsune to stop Oliver from hurting the girl that turned out to be me" she said smiling slightly at the memory of their first time together

" yeah fun times, I think I'm beginning to see a theme forming" he said chuckling although they both there was no humour in his words

" the vision will happen but what happens after is up to us so who knows I might not die" she said before seeing Derek coming out of the house and began to lean against the door

" Aylee I know you're in the middle of something with Stiles there but we need to get back to working out before your muscles go to mush" he said heading back inside knowing she would follow behind him after giving Stiles a kiss good bye

Later that morning, Aylee went back to the McCall house to get a shower and change into a grey dress, a patterned biker jackets, she put on grey knee high socks with her black combat boots. She left her short wavy hair naturally after scrunching it up, she grabbed her scarf and bag before heading downstairs where Scott and Isaac were filling Derek in everything they knew so far about what may happen to cause Aylee to be shot with an arrow. She walked into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee before being stopped by Derek.

" you know you're not meant to drink to coffee, dr Deaton said it could amplify your powers and cause you to experience negative effects" he said in a disapproving voice while taking the coffee pot away from her

" yeah but it would also help me to feel more awake so that's plus right? Nope, fine! I'll have some non caffeinated tea, yum!" She said not bothering to hide her sarcasm as she poured herself some tea and joined the others

" so we were just sharing your drawings with your cousin here, wow that's weird to say that" Isaac said gesturing to the pictures she drew after having her vision in order to remember the important details

" so then don't say it" Derek snapped at him with his usually Derekness and amount of brooding

" did Chris recognise any of things in my drawing like the guy who shot me or the arrows he used I mean they look like they were specially made?" She said hoping they could eliminate the threat before it become one

" yeah he recognised this one with the symbol, he said that it was the crest of a Spanish hunting family" Scott told her, it was the way he said that made her think that there was soe thing different about this hunting family

"I think me and your dad have already met them, and let just say they are not our biggest fans" Derek said recognising the crest from the time where he and Peter were locked in a basement by these hunters

" what happened?" Aylee asked knowing that by nature it couldn't have been the normal werewolf and werewolf hunter meeting that ended in hugs and kisses

" they wanted answers that we couldn't give so they cut some of your dads fingers off, we went into get my moms claws so that I could talk to her and he could use them to find out about you" he said filling her in on some of the events from that encounter

" so they're ruthless and I'm guessing like the argents they are lead by female in the family so grandmother or a mother, see now I want something stronger than tea" she said sitting down on the couch by the door

" you can't have school because it could cause you to lose control and who knows what you could" Derek said being the every part of the protective Hale that he used to be with Cora

Before any of them say anything to reassure her, Scott's phone began to buzz signalling that he had a message

" it's my mom, she asked me to bring in her dinner that she forgot ...again" he said heading to the kitchen to get it from its place in the fridge and place it into a bag

" here let me take it to her" Aylee said taking the bag from him and placing it in her own before putting the bag across her body

" are you sure? I mean it's a long way to cycle" scott asked knowing that was her only opinion since she didn't drive

" no it's fine I need to clear my head anyway" she said before leaving the room and the house and heading to her vintage looking bike with a basket on it where placed her to stop of hitting off her legs

Before Aylee began to cycle to the hospital she put her headphones on and selected her on the go playlist with all sorts of upbeat music. She tried so hard not to be hung up on the what might or might not but it's hard not to be when everyone creates dragging you in. When she got to the hospital, she quickly tied her bike up and headed towards the nurses station where Melissa was normally at. She found looking through a number of files trying to find the new one.

" hey sweetie what are you doing here? I thought Scott was going to come" she said giving Aylee was big hug, this was just how Melissa was caring with a big heart

" he was but I offered to come instead, I hope that's okay" she said bringing Melissa's dinner out of he bag and handing it to her

" thanks sweetie and of course I love any opportunity to see any of my kids but are you sure you didn't have other reason to wanting to come and see me?" Melissa asked knowing that Scott and Isaac were going into hyper mode with their protection lately, even sleeping outside Aylee's bedroom in case of an attack

" yeah a little, I needed to clear my head a little. Derek, Scott and Isaac are going over the newest details about the attack on me that I saw and I guess it's just weighing on me and kinda ruining my present" she said finally voicing things she had kept to herself for a while now

" then don't let it, there's no guarantees in life so you might be attacked but then again you might not. You don't know the full the story yet so why stress about it" she said to the young as they walked down the halls of the hospital

" thanks Melissa, you make a really good point" she said giving her one last hug before turning to leave to the hospital

When she got home from the hospital she tied up her bike outside and went inside to find Isaac sitting himself, acting very mysterious as if he was up to something. What was even more weird was that Scott was no where to be seen, she knew that he didn't have plans with Kira till tonight since they had a date. When she went to head upstairs, she noticed that Isaac moved to stop her

" Isaac what's going on?" She said cutting out all sense of pretence, she wanted to get straight to the point

" what do you mean? I just thought that maybe we should talk you know, we never just talk" he said trying to stall her, although he knew he was doing an awful job

" Isaac I'm going to count till five and when I finish you either going to move or I'll make you move unless you want to tell why I can't go upstairs" she said refusing to back down

" Scott is in your room to see if you're holding out any details on us" he said ashamed slightly that he broke so easily under pressure from the tiny brunette

Aylee quickly ran the upstairs to see Scott in his room rather her room, she walked into his room not bothering to knock. She knew he would be expecting her after hearing Isaac confess what Scott was up to

"I'm not hiding anything, everything I know you know ok?" She said to him coming further into his room and eventually joined him on his bed

" yeah I know that now, I just had to make sure that you weren't trying to play the hero" he said knowing that she would do anything that she believed would save or protect the ones she loved

" Scott I'm terrified and actually haunted by the things I see, the looks everyone's faces as they watched the light from my eyes slowly fade away. Trust me there's no way I can play the hero" she said feeling as though she was stating the obvious

" that doesn't mean that when the time comes that you won't try to save everyone else instead of yourself" he said pondering yet again if the arrow was meant for her

" you know what? I don't care, I'm going to take your moms advice and forgot about what I saw. I'm not going to let it ruin the now in fear that it might or not happen so you can keep investigating it but keep me out it" she told him before getting up and heading to her room

_Later_

In the middle of the night, everyone in the McCall was asleep but not all was well as Aylee was a restless sleep until she was forced to awake out of fear. She sat up in bed covered in sweat, for a few minutes she was rooted to the spot. Then as if it was pure instinct she began to get dressed in a pair of grey leggings, put her dark red hoodie dress over her green tank top, she hurriedly put socks on then her brown boots. She picked up her bag, phone, jacket and scarf after putting up her hair in a ponytail, once outside she headed to where her bike was and unlocked it before climbing onto it and began to head in the familiar direction of Stiles's house in the pouring rain. Rather than knocking and waking up his dad, she tried to phone him and text him. He finally answered after the tenth text telling her to just to climb up to the window with the light on, she began to climb up the drain pipe and soon pulled herself up into her window where he helped by pulling her inside.

" Ay? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Stiles asked worried that something had happened that in the middle of night to make her come to him

" I don't want to talk anymore" she said pulling him into a passionate kiss that conveyed everything that she needed and every desire that she currently felt

Rather than asking questions he simple kissed her back matching her need to touch her everywhere possible. Soon she began to pull off his shirt, taking a moment to admire his well toned six pack before kissing him again. Just as he began take her top off revealing a red, blue, green and cream bra that had the slightest bit of lace on top, he loved how she still could be sexy without meaning to. They looked each other the eye, both sets filled with the desire to be close to each other in a way that was still new to them. Unlike last time Stiles took control and pulled her towards the bed where he sat on the edge, allowing her to straddle him as they intensified their kisses. Afterwards they just lay in each others arms, satisfied by just laying there. They both knew that this was exactly what they need, to feel close to each other and to be able to just touch and hold the other.

" so do you want to talk about why you came in the first place because something tells me it wasn't this ?" Stiles whispered while gently drawing circles on her shoulder with his fingers

" I had a bad dream and when I woke up all I wanted was to see you" she said seeing no point in lying to him about what happened, she knew no lie that she could come up with explain this

" what was it about?" He asked her knowing all to well the effect that nightmares could have on someone as well as how shaken up they could make you

" I don't want to talk about it but maybe I could show you if you'd let me?" She said tryingto let him in a new way, she held her hand out to him which he simple took.

Almost as soon as they hands,they felt the familiar buzz of their connection forming. For a minute Stiles was overwhelmed by the mass of memories that swarmed his vision, some of them contained moments of him and Aylee others were of Aylee doing research or her as a child. As it became more focused Stiles was transported to an unfamiliar lake where he could see the water rippling the way it does who someone swims across, as he walked to the end of the pier he could see a small family of three. He recognised the dad to be Peter Hale and recognised the woman, from all of Aylee's drawings and the resemblance from mother and daughter, to be Katrina which would mean that the small girl who was learning to swim was Aylee. He looked around to see how this could possible be a nightmare when he saw his Aylee dressed in a while lace dress with a cream cardigan and white shoes, he walked closer to her just as Talia appeared behind her

" a seer with a conscience, how sweet but you can't get the life that you lost" she told her there was something about her tone that made it seem forcefully sweet

" you mean the life that you stole from me" Aylee said showing that her bite was much worse then her bark

" no sweetie because if I hade my way you wouldn't have had any life, you were meant to die" she said dropping all pretence of sweetness

" all because you feared that if it came to it my dad would chose me over you, and you wouldn't be the most powerful woman in the room in the room. I get it but I was barely an hour before you ripped me away from my dad" she told refusing to back down

" I would have pulled you from Katrina's abdomen if I was givens he chance, you are an abomination. You haven't have been allowed to live and now you will pay for it" Talia told as her eyes going from their natural brown to their alpha red

" and what i don't?" She said trying to not let Talia scare her or to let it show

" you will and if you don't, then he will" she said pointing over to where another Stiles was being held by the throat by Derek hale, suddenly he pinned to the floor where he began to raise his claws and slit Stiles's throat

" nooooOOOOOO!" Aylee began to scream as everything went black

Soon the familiar sight of his room came back into view, Aylee was still in front of him wearing one of his shirts. The tears began fall silently down her face as she relived the dreams, he gently pulled her into a kiss to remind her what was real and that he was still there safe and well.

"That was why I had to see you" she said in barely a whisper as if afraid to ruin the silentence

" I get it, Talia is your Nogitsune to an extent but she's gone and you're still here so what does that tell you plus Derek adores you so he would never kill me to get to you" he said thinking of other reasons why Derek would want to kill him

" yeah I guess you're right, I just needed to be near you" she said knowing that he didn't mind her dropping by like this

"Can we talk about how cool it is that you can share memories with people?" He said trying to change the subject from her scary aunt to how awesome she was

" I can't share memories with people, only you Stiles. There's a lot of powers than are only limited to you" she said without thinking, she still hadn't told him about the meaning of their connection

" what do you mean?" He said knowing she knew more than she was telling him

" it's one of the things I found out when I was researching seers, they kind of have one true love who can really connect with. Like I can channel your feelings, memories, it's kinda like you're a radio station that I'm always tuned into" she said hoping that somehow explained it

" wow, I guess that makes sense I mean it's a two way connection right?" He said holding her as they're fingers found each other

" yeah you can do the same even though you're not a seer, you were born to love a seer. It means as our love grows so does our connection. Everything you feel I feel, every twinge of pleasure or sadness" she said in between each word she gently placed a kiss on his bare chest

Little did they know they were being watched by someone from Stiles bedroom window and this time it wasn't Peter Hale

An- Aylees outfits- www. polyvore cgi/collection?id=3400279 ( without the spaces)


	8. Chapter 8: something we just know

Wow guys thank so much for all review, followings and favourites. So I've introduced another original character who looks like Colin O'Donoghue so look him up. So keep review, following and favourite and I'll try and post new chapters quickly :)

Also if you guys have any suggestion about the character Aylee or my story just let me know by either reviewing or pm me

Chapter 8: something we just know

After a few more hours of talking about everything and nothing they fell asleep in each other's arms, it was the first time in a while that Aylee was able to just sleep without nightmares or restlessness. In the morning Stiles woke to see Aylee laying on the pillow next to him, he turned on his side to see her better. There was something about the way she lay there as if her all worries had left her, she looked so peaceful. He reached out his hand and gently moved the piece of wavy hair that had fallen on to her face, just as he tucked it behind her ear and moved his hand down her hair following each wave and curl. She began to stir slightly as she woke, Stiles move closer to her and gently kissed her lips as if to rouse her awake.

" hi" he said softly pulling away slightly to see her face, he loved the way her eyes looked so beautiful and new even when she has just opened them

"Hi" she said snuggling down into the bed and sheets, accidentally getting closer to him not that either of them minded much, if anything they preferred being close

" how are you feeling?" He said tracing the lines on her hand before entwining their fingers together

" good for only getting like three hours of sleep, someone kinda kept me up talking all night. I'm sorry that I kinda barged in here last night" she told him realising that she had yet to apologise for just turning up at his window before climbing in the middle of the night

" I'm not, although I'm kinda glad that my dad was working the night shift at the station" he told thinking how awkward it might have been of his dad was at home last night, more so since she stayed the night

" oh my god! I didn't even think about that!" She said laughing as she buried her face into the pillow, trying to hide her embarrassment from him

" I did but only afterward we you know" he admitted moving his fingers around in circles in her back which was slightly bear since she only wore her bra from last night

" what time is it?" She asked absently as it occurred to her that it must have been early, judging by the daylight shining through the window

" umm... Like 7:30! Oh god we're going to be late for school shissssss" he began to say just as she climbed out of bed and hurriedly got dressed before something came to her that made her stop still

" scott and Isaac are going to kill me, where's my phone? I need to call them" she said as she grabbed her brown studded bucket bag which held her iphone, she clicked her home button to see that she had 14 texts between scott and Isaac and 27 missed calls from them as well as some from Derek and her dad

" why? I mean won't they just think you've went for a run or something?" He said knowing that it was something she was prone to doing in the morning sometimes, especially since she has began training with Derek

" because they've already called my dad and Derek and I really really don't want to find me to here otherwise my nightmare might come true... Hi Scott, it's me" she said putting him in loud speaker so Stiles could hear and she could get dressed at the same time

" Aylee! Where the hell are you?! Me and Isaac have been going crazy" scott said frantically thinking that the mysterious Spanish hunter had came in the middle of night and took her

" I'm at...Stiles's place, I know I should have a note last night but I didn't really think it through before coming here" she told him knowing he would think that it had been a late night booty call

" hey scott, top of the morning to you" he said to let scott know that he could hear what he was saying to Aylee

" yeah I'm probably not going to tell you're dad or cousin about that bit" scott said beginning to let Isaac know she was okay

" hey listen I need you to do me a favour? go into my room and grab me some stuff to change into and my school bag. We'll meet you at school" she said before hanging up , still needing to put on her tank top and hoodie on

"Are you going to tell them about why you really came here last night?" He asked as he looked for a shirt to wear, he was currently wore a pair of blue jeans and pair of old converses

" you mean the nightmare? No I can't, they would worry and stress over it. Plus it wasn't that big of a deal" she said trying to down play how terrified she was by it last night as she sat down to put her shoes and socks on

" it was scary enough for you to leave your house in the middle if the night and cycle all the way over here. Trust me when I say that nightmares are a lot more powerful than they seem" he said putting on his hoodie and began looking for his school bag

" I know and if they become more than just dreams or if they change in any way then I'll say something ok?" She said standing up to face him before closing in the space between them kiss him

" fine, you ready to go? You can leave your bag and jacket here, saves you from taking them to school" he said as she sat them down at his desk and took his outstretched hand

as they began to leave the house and head towards Stiles's jeep, Aylee had funny feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around get but saw no one was in sight, maybe it was the all seeing seer thing but Aylee couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there. On the way to school Stiles let her control what they listened to on the way there which lead to her singing the best day of my life by the American authors at the top of her voice. When they got to school, scott was waiting for the Aylee with a bag filled with everything she asked for which she silently took before heading to the nearest bathroom. While the boys waited for Aylee to come out scott followed Stiles to his locker.

" you know all you had to do was tell me that she was going over to your place last night to you know... Do whatever and I would be have cool with it and covered for her this morning with my mom" scott said feeling that he needed to say it and get it off his chest slightly before Aylee came back

" we didn't exactly plan for her to come over last night... I didn't know she was going to come over she just got sc..." He began to say before realising that he had promised that he wouldn't

" she got what? Stiles what's going on?" Scott asked sensing there was more to it than a simple booty call in the middle of night

" did she have another vision?" Isaac asked joining them once he overheard their conversation with werewolf hearing

" not exactly, she had this dream and it freaked out her ok? She showed me it and even I wanted to run away and hide from it, before you ask she can't everyone her memories or dreams or visions jut me" he said turning away from his books and locker to face them as he told them a brief vision of last night

"Well that's convenient" Isaac said thinking that Stiles was using Aylee's powers to cover up the truth of they were really doing last night, why he didn't know. It wasn't like he and scott were pure and innocent in that department

" do you think it was a vision that happened while she was asleep or was it just a dream?" Scott asked ignoring Isaac's last comment, as he wondered what could be so bad that Aylee flee from a place that she considered safe.

" it was defiantly a dream, the villain of the story is dead so yeah not a vision but might be important" Stiles said pulling out his English stuff out for his first class

" yeah it might be but it's nothing to worry about yet, like I said this morning I was going to tell of things got worse which they haven't yet" Aylee said startling the boys, she was now wearing blue jeans, a white tank top underneath a lime green slinky hacci top with a brown leather biker jacket. She also wore brown buckle boots, her glasses as well as leaving her in its wavy short glory.

" and like I said nightmares are more powerful than just being a nasty fright, you- im sorry we would be stupid to ignore it so yeah I told scott ... Isaac overheard" Stiles said trying to justify his betrayal but at the same time sticking to his ground on this

" it's fine I would have told have them eventually anyway, before you ask it's nothing seer related I checked. It's just normal dream conflict stuff, oh and thanks scott for bringing my glasses" she said to him as she walked across the hall to her locker to her English things out her locker and to put her bag of clothes for last night in it

" it's cool I figured you might need them, oh if mom asks where you were this morning you were out for a run and lost track of time" scott told her not realising that he had said as if Melissa was her mom too

" I owe you one and you too Isaac,I promise if I need to unexpectedly leave in the middle of the night I'll leave a note or wake you up" she said as she walked back over to Stiles and took his hand as they walked towards their English class

For the rest of the morning they pretend to be normal teenagers at high school, they attended their classes without a slight supernatural hiccup. Aylee realised how amazing it felt to lose herself on the normal for an hour or two without worry about touching anyone or a vision. However this average day bliss took a halt as they walked into their chemistry class for their class of the day to see that they had new teacher. Since the last one had been part of a supernatural sacrifice that happened due to their English teacher. This one was a guy who must have been in his early 30s, he was extremely good looking with his perfectly styled brown hair and slightly unkept facial hair. He was a red plaid shirt with a black waist coat and a pair of jeans with a pair of brown brogue shoes, on his chair the was a black coat. Aylee had the feeling that she had met this man before and she tried to remember where from while she took her seat next to Stiles.

" hi guys, so as you might have guessed I'm your new chemistry teacher Mr Jones and as you can hear I'm from Ireland so... Just bare with me while I try to learn your names and stuff" he said as he began to read names from the list of the register, while Aylee started a group text with some of her friends in the class

Aylee: guys does any of you recognise him? I feel like I've seen him before and I just wondering if it was from one of your memories

Stiles: nope, maybe you're about to have a vision or you've had one about him before that was suppressed by the meds at echo house

Scott: that's good point who knows how many visions you've had that you've forgotten about or chalked down as a side of effect of meds or that you were mental ill

Kira: maybe your dad or Derek have see him before

Aylee: maybe. I just feel like he's familiar somehow and I don't how, it's really bugging me

It was his bright baby blue eyes that had been familiar to her as if she had seen them before or had looked into them in the past mAylee decided to pay attention to the lesson after than be aide no matter whether she knew the teacher or not she still had to pass the class so she and Stiles worked together to completed their class work. They had just finished the last question when the bell went off signalling the end of the day

" so for the next class I want you guys to read chapter 16 on electronegativity and to take some notes on it. I will be checking who has done this and who hasn't because I want you hand in your notes at the beginning of the next class and we will be discussing it... Aylee Clarke would you mind waiting behind please?" He asked politely as they began to pack up their things into their bags

" sure... I'll meet you guys by the jeep" she said suddenly unsure why he had asked her to stay behind, an uneasy feeling inside of here began to rise

" no we'll wait outside ok? I can feel that you are anxious about alone with him so we'll be right out there if you need us" Stiles told her as he looked at scott and Isaac for back up

" all you need to say is the safety word which will be home, it's easier to work that into a sentence" Isaac said as they walked out of the class as Aylee walked up to mr jones putting her backpack on her back

" so what's up? Did I do something wrong?" She said hoping that she didn't sound as nervous as she felt inside, she kept a reasonable distance between them

" no it's just I read up on your file and saw that you were previously at Eitchen house-" he began to say before Aylee interrupted him sensing what he was about to say

" and you just wanted to reach out to the local nut job well I can tell you that I put in there for false reason and I'm all better so don't brother" she said hating the fact he felt the need to this as she began walk towards the door

" actually I wanted to say that I noticed that while you were in there you managed to keep an A in their school required chemistry classes so I want to give something a little harder to try. I want you write me a paper on the effect of chemistry compounds in great depth, this book might help you" he said giving her the essay paper and the advanced chemistry book, making she would have to touch him in the process

When she accidentally touched the skin on his wrist she began to tap into his memories where she realised why he looked so familiar. She saw a little boy playing his older sister in the middle of the summer in the country somewhere, if she had to guess Aylee would had said Bulgaria. In the next memory she saw the same boy a couple of years older reading a book while watching his sister preform magic in the woods where they were joined by two young boys who she recognised to be peter and Derek. The memory changed again to him and his sister who she now recognised to be her mom Katrina, they were arguing about her and Peter beginning together and how it could turn out really badly. Then one where he was arguing with her and Peter about their unborn baby who was four months away from being born, he was telling her that it would kill her. Then a few years later where he was grieving for his sister who had been dead for two years, in a bar he had been chatting to three Spanish hunter about the seer who he believe to still be alive. Suddenly the memory shifted to a place she was all to familiar with her old foster home, he visited her there with some orderlies from echo house to recommend that she be committed there. She knew exactly who he was!

" you know i-I really should be going HOME before my foster mom starts to worry" she said stumbling over her words as she grabbed the homework from his hands and hurried out of the room

" what's going on? We were about to come in" Isaac asked noticing her unnerved look and behaviour as they began to match her pace as they rushed out of the school

" we have to go to Derek's place and I need to text my dad to us there...an-an- and...?" She said realising that her hands were shaking as she tried to text her dad once she got into the back Stiles's jeep

"Scott, you drive! Aylee listen to me okay, you need to calm down and tell us what happened in there" Stiles said switching places with Isaac so he could sit next to her to calm her down before any seer related simulation happened

" I can't, not yet. Please don't make me" she said as the tears began to fall down her cheeks, instead she buried her face into his chest as he instinctively pulled her closer and stroked her hair to comfort her

Soon they were in Derek's apartment waiting for Peter, Derek had been asking for twenty minutes why they were there and what was going on with Aylee who looked distraught with her tear strained cheeks. She was leaning against Stiles with her back against his chest while he held her close by wrapping his arms around her stomach, she placed her hands on his and leaned her head on his. Before they realised it Peter came in and took one look at Aylee as she suddenly detangled herself from Stiles as she rushed over to him as he hugged her closely not knowing what else to do. He wasn't used to her needing him as her father

" guys what is going on? Is she okay?" Derek asked knowing for sure that something was wrong

" we don't know, she wouldn't tell us anything but I think it has something to with our new chemistry teacher mr jones" scott said going through everything they had overheard in his mind for alarm bells but came up empty

" he asked her to stay behind to give her some advanced chemistry homework and then it all went silent before she came running out of the class room" Isaac soda hoping they could shed some light on what had happened

" she must have touched him and saw into his memories when she took the homework from him, he caught her off guard otherwise she would have braced herself for it" Derek said wanting to know who this guy was

" what did you say his name was?" Peter asked still hugging Aylee as she cried gently relieving it all over

" his name is Mr Jones or so he said, but I think his name is actually Mr Georgieva if you get what I mean" she said pulling away from as she pulled her sleeves over her hands to wipe her tears away

" you mean it's someone from your mother's past, someone in her family? Who?" Peter asked intrigued to know which one of them had ventured into beacon hills to meet her

" her brother, Killian, you've both met him. I saw it in the woods and I saw him talking to some Spanish hunter about me, he was in pain over moms death. He's also the guy who told my foster family to have committed" she said suddenly feeling cold and alone as it all sunk in

" it was for your own good, who knows what would have happened if these pills hadn't suppressed your powers" Killian said surprising them all by appearing at Derek's apartment door

" what the hell are you doing, Killian?" Peter said pushing Aylee behind him as he and Derek shield her away from him while Isaac and scott began to flank them at either side

" I'm not going to hurt her, for god sakes! Shes my niece" he said moving closer to her, it was surreal for him to see her like this. All grown up, the last time he saw she was 8 and wearing pigtails

" you've already hurt me, you were the one who put in that god awful place!" She said moving away for the gang of werewolves to see him better, she wanted him to see her anger and pain

" it was to help you, your powers were coming in fast than anyone had predicted and only a handful of people knew who and what you were. I had to do something" he said trying to make her see why he had done it

" had to do something?! Do you have any idea what they did to me? The experiment they tried out on me to 'cure' me? They gave me shock treatment for a while till I started buzzing then it was taking my blood to see if being insane was in my DNA!" She shouted at him, others began to notice how anger she was getting

" Ay, you need to calm down ok? Remember what we've talked about your powers are connected to your emotions just mine" Derek said trying to remind her what he had been teaching her

" Killian I think you should go, you being here is not good for her just now" Peter said worried what his pretence what might do to her

" i can't leave her, she isn't safe here with you. Katrina asked me to keep her safe so that what I am doing, that's what I've always done" Killian said only steps away from her

" well at least my father and mother made the same mistake trusting the wrong people, your and aunt Talia are match made in heaven" she screamed with bitter as her eyes flashed purple for a split second before going back to normal

" Aylee Hale! You need to calm down right now! Stiles help her" Peter shouted at her, he now knew the signs of a seer episode even though the purple eyes were a new thing

" Ay listen to my voice ok? Don't think about him or your anger, think... About last night. Do you remember what you told me?" Stiles said aware of who was in the room but still carried on what he was saying, risking being seriously injured by Derek or Peter

" Stiles stop! Ok, he's the reason the hunters know about me he's the reason the come after me. He's the reason I die!" She screamed as her eyes were now permanently purple, there was suddenly a huge gust of wind around her

" Aylee stop this! Ok you need to chill out, focus on something else...focus on this!" He told her as he grabbed her and crashed his lips on hers trying to pour all of his feelings into this kiss to convince her and change her mood, after a he pulled back to see her calmer but still with purple eyes

" stiles, help me. I can feel it happening, I can't stop it" she said sounding weak and vulnerable so unlike her self as she crumbled to the ground where he sat on his knees beside her

" what does she mean? Her death? Peter what have they done to her?" Killian said worried that he had caused this and that they made contact with her already

" one of the hunter shoot me with an arrow in the chest in a couple of months, I saw it in a vision and I saw myself die or close to it. I saw in you talking three of them, a memory from you past!" She said finding strength in her anger as she stood up

" I didn't mention your name or where you were, only that you were alive. I didn't know it any other details, I was still angry over Katrina's death" he said trying to defend his actions to her

" don't you dare say her name, you have no right!" She said finally being consumed by her anger

" Aylee, babe you're shaking" Stiles said scared about what was happening to her

" AHHHHH!" She screamed out in pain as light began to pour out of each hand and from her face, she began to slightly float up into the air

No one knew what to do but to let it take its course, Stiles started to shout her name as if to wake her up. After a few minutes Killian began to run around the apartment gathering things like pillows and sheets to soften the fall when she stopped floating then went to get her a glad of water. While he was doing this, Aylee suddenly fell from the sky and on to the mass of pillow and sheets. Stiles ran over to her and began to make sure she was ok, after a while she opened her eyes slightly. Killian came over with painkillers

" she won't take those, she's kinda distrusting of any type of pill thanks to you of course" he said knowing he was channeling her anger

" stiles, I know what you're doing and you need to stop, you might be making her latch onto some that anger" scott said revealing that he knew as much about her powers as she did

" sorry I can't always help it it's part of our bond" he said trying to think happy thoughts most of them containing Aylee

" just think about me and you last night and you'll fine" Aylee said weakly chuckling at her comment knowing only he would really know what she was talking about

" hey you" he said laughing slightly as he kissed her forehead

Later that night

After all the madness peter had insisted that scott and Isaac take her straight home so that Melissa could check her out then to him despite if it was good or bad news just to let him know. When they had gotten home they did just that, Melissa said that she was just suffering from pure exhaustion and then went to find out which side effect of her powers she had suffered from. They had put her in her room where she went for a shower and got ready for bed when she heard the doorbell going. She then heard Isaac call on her so she went down stairs or see her newly discover uncle Killian at the door

" what do you want? I'm too tired to fight" she said not caring that she didn't look decent with her wet hair and bed clothes

" I didn't come to fight, I actually I never wanted to fight with you. I only came to give you this, it was your mother's" he said giving her a box with the initial K.A.G

"K.A.G?" She asked despite herself she felt kind of safe with him

" Katrina Anna Georgieva, that was her full name. Anna was our mom's name, anyway she made up that box for you when it became clear that she would most likely die giving birth to you" he said wanting her to know that she could trust him

" thanks, it all still feels like a dream to me" she said taking it from him, after giving him a smile before closing the door

" I didn't want to interrupt anything, it seemed like you were bonding" Melissa said when Aylee came into the living to find all of three of them listening in

" we were i think, he gave me a box that my mom made for me before I was born" she said sitting down on the couch next Melissa

" what is it? What do you want to say?" Scott said sensing that there was something that she want to say but couldn't for some reason

" I'm not coping with this, I mean I don't have time to process one thing before the next things happens. That's why i think what happened tonight happened" she said feeling run down

" so what do you want to do? Do you want to go back to Eitchen house?" Isaac asked wondering why she would want to do that when she wanted to be away for it

" no but I do have an idea if you let me?" She asked looking up to Melissa

An- Aylees outfits- www. polyvore cgi/collection?id=3400279 ( without the spaces)


	9. Chapter 9: reasoned and roughened

Wow guys thank so much for all review, followings and favourites. I'd like to quick think to Wolviegurl, KassieIsa and Caitie- Chaos for all leaving lovely review, I really liked them.

So keep review, following and favourite and I'll try and post new chapters quickly. I know this chapter may seem a little different than the other chapter but I felt it need to be written. Anyways let me know what you think about it :)

Also if you guys have any suggestion about the character Aylee or my story just let me know by either reviewing or pm me

Chapter 9: reasoned and roughened

The next morning Aylee woke up at 6am and began to get dressed an olive green floral skater dress with a brown waist belt, she also a cream chunky cardigan and her cream combat boots. She swept her hair to one side and it together with plait at the back with the help of some bobby pins, she also wore an olive green knitted hat. She also wore mismatch jewellery, she left her makeup very natural. After she was ready she began to pack somethings that she need for the next couple of days or so into her weekend bag. Once she was all packed she grabbed her brown messenger bag with her keys and phone before getting into her new car that her dad had given to her last night when she went to say goodbye. She stopped outside the familiar house and beeped her horn, knowing the owner would come and investigate.

" it's s little early to be going to school don't you think? Plus I'm usually the one to pick you up" Stiles said coming out the house in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a zipped up hoodie, making it clear that he had been sleeping topless

" actually I'm not going to school for the next couple of days, it's harder to avoid your recently discovered biological uncle when he teaches your chemistry class" she said as he came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist

" so where are you going?" He said knowing that she wouldn't go back to echo house but couldn't think of the possibility that she might be leaving town

" to your lake house, after my shower last night before Killian showed up your dad called me and said I could go there for the next couple of days to clear my head. I think Melissa has been keeping him up to date with everything" she explained as she pulled her sleeves over her hands to cover them

" wow that was nice of him, so are you here to say goodbye?" He said trying to think how dull everything would be without her here to brighten it up

" no but I an here to see if you want to come with me? It is your lake house and your dad said if you wanted you could so...? " she said waiting for his answer, hoping he would say yes and go with her partly because he knew the way there

" seriously he said that? Wow he must trust us a lot. Of course I'll come, just give me five minutes to get dressed and packed then I'll be right out" he said giving a quick kiss before returning to the house to organise himself before he set off to the lake house with her

While she waited for him, Aylee sat in the passenger seat since she had already decided that he was driving there as he knew the way. Also she was unsure about driving despite passing her test with flying colours last week. As she was creating the prefect road trip playlist from the music selection on her iPhone Stiles came out. He was wearing a pair of chinos, a denim shirt with a black tshirt underneath and a pair of red sneakers. He was carrying a brown leather hold all bag that had his dark grey hoodie resting on the top of it, he threw his bag and hoodie into the boot of the car seeing for the first time everything she had brung with her. He then go into the drivers seat slowly working out what she had done, just she began to play luck by the American authors.

" so I guess I'm driving then" he said taking the keys from her, putting them into the car and began to pull of his drive way

" yup you should be proud of me though, I drove all the way here in a new car might I add" she said making herself more comfortable in her chair as she began to dance to the music a little

" who's car is this anyway? I mean I know it's not Melissa's or Isaac's" he said looking around the car for any tell tale signs but found none

" my moms actually, once I decided that I was going to go away for a few day to your lake house I thought I should tell my dad even though I don't live with him, I just thought I would be a good daughter and let him know" she said trying to play it off like it was nothing

" and he just gave you her car?" He asked thinking that it was a totally un-Peter like thing to do although lately he hadn't been acting like the Peter he had once known

" kinda, he asked how I was planning to get there and I said I was going to get a bus then a cab from the bus station so he said he had better idea" she said thinking back on last nights events

_Flashback_

_After Aylee had finished discussing her alternative plans, she ran upstairs to get changed so that she could and visit her dad to tell the newest development._

_She got changed into a striped boyfriend top, grey jeans and her folded brown combat boots. She didn't bother putting make up not really seeing the point of it and she decided to simple braid her loosely. Once she was ready to grabbed her glasses since her eyes were beginning to hurt, her cream scarf which she put on along with her brown biker jacket and her brown bag with her phone, purse and keys. Scott said he drive her there on his way to Kira's house,he was going to tell her what had happened after class but also who Killian turned out to be. Soon they pulled up outside her dad's apartment building in downtown Beacon Hills, Peter been thinking about restoring their old family home that Aylee was meant to grow up in. Instead of pressing the buzz to let him know she was coming up , she used the key he gave her to let herself in in case he wasn't there. _

_" hey dad it's me, I know it's late but I needed to talk to you" she called out to him when she entered through the door, trying to see where he was _

_" hey lyubov, I thought you were going home to rest up after your little supernatural episode. Did Melissa check you out?" He asked coming out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweats and a t shirt, clearly dressed for bed or for comfort _

_" yeah she did, she said I'm fine but I am suffering from exhausting so she thinks if I use so much of powers at once then it was completely drain me for now. And I was ready to fall into a deep sleep but that was before Killian came to see me" she told him sitting down, still feeling the effects from earlier in the day_

_" he did what?! Why can't he take the hint and leave you alone, what did he want?" He said sitting next to her, realising that his reaction could easily upset her and cause her to have another episode_

_" to give me a box of mom's things, according to him she made it for me so I would who she was in case she died. I'm guessing she gave it to you to give me but when Talia told him about her plan to take your memories he took it" she said looking down at her hands, still finding it hard to come to terms that she had been the reason why her mom died_

_" I remember, we argued so much about that box. She wanted to make it so you would always have a piece of her and I was certain that she would live and be here for you, of course she was right like always" he said with a sad smile, he knew there was something she needed to talk to him about_

_" he said he didn't want to fight with me but I don't know what to believe anymore ...about anything" she said talking more to herself now than to Peter_

_" Aylee what's going on?" He said recognising the signs of her being upset and distressed, they were same as her mothers _

_" I don't know I guess everything is getting to me like how I had the supernatural equivalent to a fit or maybe it is the fact you called me Aylee Hale or that fact I found out that I had another family member who wanted or wants me died because what I am, something I never asked for" she said getting up and beginning to pace around the room as Peter watched her from his place on the couch_

_" ok first for all that happened because you allowed yourself to lose control, if you do that then yeah you're powers will get worse. Second of all I called you that because that's who you are Aylee, you're a Hale whether like it or not. And third of all he's not going to hurt, no one is not him not the hunters and not my dead sister. We'll protect you, I will protect you as your dad" he said walking towards to her and pulled her into a hug_

_" I have no idea how to this, how to be a daughter or a friend or a girlfriend. I haven't had anything like this in a really long time and even then it was nothing like this or this complicated" she admitted to both him and to herself, finally saying what she had been thinking for weeks now_

_" you don't have to know how, just being you is enough for everyone and guess what? I don't know how to be a dad but I'm trying my best and I think I'm doing a good job even if I do say so myself" he said making her chuckle slightly as she pulled away pushing the hair away from her face_

_" yeah you are although I have no idea how you're going to react to the next thing I need to tell you... I'm going to go for a few days to the sheriffs lake house" she told him waiting for his reaction _

_" why? With who? And ...why?" He said confused to why she would just give up and hide like this, it was so unlike her _

_" well the other option was to go back to Eitchen House for 72 hours to process everything bit this seemed like the better option and he offered after finding out what happened tonight. I'm not running away but I do need to get away to sort through everything" she said hoping he would understand _

_" I get but promise me you will come back ready to fight and you will call or text or something just don't go radio silent on me" he said knowing he couldn't bear to lose her too as he gave her another hug and kissed the top of her head _

_" I won't, I will call as soon as I get off the bus and head to the lake house ok?" She said grabbing her bag from its place on the couch _

_" wait you're not taking the bus, anything could happen to you on the way there. No I have a better idea" he said picking up a pair of car keys from a bowl by the window _

Present- beacon hills

Isaac and Scott had went to school the next day, they knew that Stiles had probably went with Aylee to the lake house so they weren't worried when they didn't see him in school. They met up with Lydia, Kira and the twins outside the chemistry class where they could've voice from inside. Scott had told Kira everything that she had missed after class and at Derek's apartment who told Lydia who had Aiden who told Ethan so now everyone knew.

" what's going on?" Scott asked standing behind Kira, putting his arms around her waist and kissed her head as a form of hello

"Give you three guess who's inside" Ethan replied making it clear that something was about to happen but not knowing whether it was good or bad

" wait are you saying who I think you're saying?" Isaac cryptically asked the others thinking that this could end badly

" if you're thinking Peter and Derek then you'd be right, they walked into the classroom to see dear old uncle Killian about five minutes ago which is why we are standing out here" Lydia said telling them rather than carrying on this guessing game which could last for hours while scott decided to open the door and go inside while the other followed him

" you see Aylee might know what you are like but we do, we remember everything and yeah maybe you've changed and suddenly love the supernatural..." Peter began to say before Killian interrupted him

" why would I love the supernatural Peter. It's the reason my sister was drawn to you, the reason she died giving birth to Aylee, it's the reason why Aylee had that little episode last night where it left her passed out and drained. It ruins lives" he said making it cry clear where he stood with it all

" actually it can be argued that you were the reason that that happened to her since you were the one to make her mad enough to lose control" Isaac said trying to lighten the mood slightly while letting the three men know they were in the room

" sorry guys but I promised Aylee before she left that I wouldn't let you guys hurt him till she's decided how she feels about it all" scott said seeing their rage into their eyes go down slightly

" I'm not going to hurt him, I just warn him that if he hurts Aylee or causes her any harm then I will hurt him and probably kill him" Peter said as Derek nodded in agreement knowing that he was the one responsible of getting Aylee shot then they would all cause him harm

" fair enough if he does then we all come to agreement on how to handle him but for just know we do nothing" scott said asserting he alpha authority, making sure they all knew their place

" thank you scott" Killian said happy that they could come to some sort of agreement

" I didn't say that for your benefit, it was Aylee's because I know family is really important to her so one killing another family member would probably upset her" he said as he went to turn away

" wait I want to know something, what did you tell the Spanish hunters about her?" Isaac said remembering a piece of information that Aylee mentioned from last night

" I was drunk but what I do remember was that I said was a seer born about three years old in beacon hills although I knew about Talia's plan to kill her so she was probably long gone, why?" He asked wondering why it held such importance

" because Aylee had a vision a couple of weeks ago of her being shot in the chest with an arrow by a member of the Spanish hunter, you ever seen him before?" Kira asked as she flicked through her phone to the picture that Aylee drew of her attacker

" no he can't more than 17/18 years old, the last I spoke to them was about 15 years ago so I wouldn't have him" he explained hoping this showed he could be trusted

"Ok well thanks anyway, it was worth asked about" Kira said thinking it was worth a try to see if he knew anything useful

" oh and you should that Aylee is capable of a lot of things so you might want to bear that in mind before you go and piss her off again" said Isaac showing that his big brother side before the bell went and they needed to head to their classes.

Lake house

Stiles and Aylee had arrived at the lake house sooner than they realised but were starving since neither of them had thought about having breakfast before hitting the road so they stopped off at the small supermarket to gather some food to last them the next couple of day before heading to the house. While Stiles put away the food and made them some lunch Aylee decided to unpack their clothes in their chosen bedroom. Once she was finished she decided to get changed in a blue and white spotted bikini, a pair of denim shorts, a cream lace tank top, striped cardigan with a hood. She let her now grown wavy brown hair fall naturally to he shoulders, she quickly put her glasses on and picked he up book and shoes. She then went downstairs to poured herself a glass of cranberry juice into her tumbler cup and sat at the dining table outside of the porch where she saw Stiles setting up the table for lunch with food.

" hey babe, I was just about to come and get you, lunch is ready. I made sandwiches with ham and stuff" he told her as they sat down and began to tuck into their lunch which was actually really nice

" i like it, I was thinking that maybe after lunch you could help me look through the box that my mom made for me" she said knowing she was going to have to open it sooner or later

" are you sure you want me there when you do that and it's not something you should do on you're own?" He asked not wanted her to feel like she had to include him

" no I want you there I mean if you want to be, it's just I dont know how to feel about any of this so someone else's view on this would be great" she said picking at her chips on the plate

" yeah just let me get changed into something more weather appropriate then I'm all yours" he soda finishing up his lunch as he stood up and took their plates back into the kitchen before heading to the bedroom to get changed into some swimmer shorts and tshirt

Aylee got up and went to the car to get the box where it lay in the boot where she had left it this morning, she stared at the initials on the box trying to think of how her mom had decided that the one with her initials on it was the right box to give her. When she had lifted up, she quickly closed the boot and locked the car before heading back to the porch where she sat down next to the box. Soon Stiles came out and saw her just staring at it

" you know you don't have to look inside it right now, I mean you could leave it for a while if you wanted" he said sitting opposite her so that the box was in between them

" no I need to this, I need to know who I am Stiles. Am I the crazy girl who grown up in a mental asylum or am I this great and powerful seer? Am I Aylee Clarke or Aylee Hale?" She said knowing he would understand what she was getting at

" what's in this box might not tell you what you need to know" he said hoping she wouldn't be disappointed

" but at least it would be a start to understand the new things around me" she said as she began to open up the box to reveal it contains full of things

Aylee began to pull out some of the photos which held a young Katrina smiling with her arms a young peter, there were pictures of her family, of his family. There was baby scans showing her growth leading up to her birth. There was also the diaries of Katrina beginning when she was a young teenager at the age of 13 and stopping days before Aylee's birthday. There was a book that looked very old, Aylee recognised it as the Georgieva family spell book. Lastly there was a letter addressed to ' moeto krasivo bebe momiche', Aylee picked it up and began to turn it over as if it may reveal some of its secrets

" who's it address to?" Stiles asked not being able to understand the Bulgarian words that were written on the envelope

" me, it's for me. moeto krasivo bebe momiche means my beautiful baby girl in Bulgarian, don't ask how I know that or how I can speak Bulgarian, one of the great mysteries surrounding me" she said still holding the letter in her hands

" are you going to open it?" He asked wondering why she hadn't ripped the envelope apart yet to see what's inside

" what you do if you were me and your mom wrote you a letter?" She asked curious about his answer

" if it me I'd be already reading what was inside but then again I knew my mom, I'd spent 9 years with her before she died. You never knew yours, you don't have any memories of her so I think if I were you then I'd want to know but would be hesitant" he told moving so that he was leaning against the wall of the house and motioned for her to come and sit beside him

" will you read it with me?" She said not wanting to go through it alone as she cuddled into his side and lay her head on his chest

" sure I will and if you want to do something later to distract yourself from it or if you want to be alone or talk about it then Im here too" he told her she began to open the letter

_Dear my little baby girl_

_This is probably strange for you to read since I'm not with you anymore and you probably don't know me although I'm hoping your dad has been telling you all kinds of stories about me ( only good and appropriate stories Peter!) I know you must wondering why I died when you were born, when women in our family give birth they give a small amount of their powers to their child as it allows their powers to grow and eventually activate. However you are so more powerful than anyone in our two family can dream of, it means that to help you be that powerful then I have to give you a little more of my power then recommended but trust me when I say it's worth it. There's a lot of people out there that are afraid of what you can do,they are only afraid of what they don't know or understand so don't let them stop you from embracing your powers or who you are. Which is my daughter, a Hale, a Georgieva, a seer, half werewolf, half witch. Mostly you are a strong powerful female, none of that matters if you aren't true to yourself. _

_I made this box for you with everything I think sums me up and will help you to get to know me or at least who I was and your dad can fill in any gaps. I put in some picture from when I was growing up, of my family, some of your dads too and some of me and you together but also some of you in my belly. I also put in my old diaries, hopefully they will give you some kind of inside look into who I am or was as well as an empty diary ( well almost empty I filled in the first page for you). There also the family spell book which is passed down from females in the family, I know you won't be a witch but you should be able to master some of spell and potions which are always useful to have on you _

_I also put into a locket that I wanted to you to have. I was planning to give my daughter it on her 16th birthday but since I won't be there I want you to have it now. It was mine when I was little although inside I had a picture of my loved one so I changed them to a picture of me and your dad and youso that we will always be with you and because we are the only family we need. _

_I love you so much, more then you will ever know. I want you to remember that and I want you to know I will always be with you_

_Love your mom _

By the time Aylee had finished reading the letter she had tears running down her cheeks fast at how normal and caring her mom seemed. Stiles pulled her in closer to him as she pulled her legs up to her chest while still leaning into him as she inspected the inside of the envelope to see a small silver locket. The locket was shaped like a heart and had a swirls on the background of it but in the middle of the was a 3d octopus, everything about it was elegant and beautiful. Inside was a picture of her mom and dad together fighting over a football with great big smiles, her mom was about six months pregnant with her which was obvious from swollen abdomen. She was right it was a picture of the three of them together as a family or as close as they got to being together. On the other side of the locket was the words my family written in English by her mother with a red pen, she could tell she tried to make fancy as she add pictures of hearts, stars and various different animals

" can you ... Ummm put it on me please?" She asked stiles in a small voice as she handed him the locket

" of course I can... Wow it's really pretty" he said once he had clasped it onto her neck, seeing it for the first time

" yeah it is, you were right I needed to read what was inside of that letter. I need to know what she had to say and who she was, even if it was only a glimpse" she said twisting around to see him better while pulling her sleeves over hands, Stiles stretched his legs out his hand still on her back even though she wasn't lying on him anymore.

" did it help you figure out who you are?" He asked knowing that was what she wanted, for someone to tell her that this is who she was

" yeah kinda I mean she couldn't have known I would grow up without my dad but I know who she wanted me to be... Or at least I think I do" she said more confidant and like herself than she had sounded in the last few days

" and who is that?" He asked gently as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face which he tucked behind her ears, he then gently brushed his fingers across her cheek

" me!I am a hale you know I can be angry and violent and tough like they are I mean hales as a family are put through a lot. I am Georgieva cause I'm brave and strong like the women before me have had to be. I am half werewolf and half witch which means I can heal fast than a human, run faster, hear a little better but I can also read spells and maybe preform them. I am as much as I hate it, a seer because I can see and feels things people can't like the past, present and future and I can feel what others are feeling" she said feeling more and more assured about everything she began to doubt

" but you're so much more than that you are fierce, strong as hell, brave, beautiful, tough and god knows that all of that only makes me love you more... Because I do Aylee. I'm in love with you" he said noticing that she was at a lost for words, all of a suddenly she pulled him into a passion and desperate kiss

" I'm in love you too and I have been the first time I ever saw, outside my window in Eitchen house. I need you more than I need air or food" she said before they resumed kissing

Soon they stood together to head into the house, Aylee wrapped her legs around Stiles waist as he carried her into the bed where they continued to kiss. After a while they began stripe each other's clothes.

A couple of hours later, Stiles was asleep after their exhausting 'work out'. However Aylee who was lying next to him was wide awake so she decided to get up as she pulled one of his shirt over her head and head downstairs to where the box was now laying on the table in the living room. Stiles had decided after they had had sex that he should bring the box inside so none of the contents gotten blown away by the wind. Aylee sat on the couch with a blanket covering her bare legs as she decided to read the first of her mothers diaries

An- Aylees outfits- www. polyvore cgi/collection?id=3400279 ( without the spaces

Her locket- www. etsy uk/listing / 116851025/ silver- locket- necklace- the-original ?ref= market ( without the spaces)


End file.
